Dark Shadows
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: My version of "Breaking Dawn" continuing from "Eclipse". In a world where myths of vampires and werewolves can come true, anything can be possible as new vampire Bella Cullen finds out... Bella/Edward. COMPLETE
1. Preface

Thanks to my lovely muse Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres -  
I really should thank her more, she does so much for me!

* * *

I saw pale kings and princes too,

Pale warriors, death-pale were they all;

They cried—"La Belle Dame sans Merci

Hath thee in thrall!"

_La Belle Dame Sans Merci  
John Keats_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

Preface

I sat at the narrow table, watching my husband. He was talking to Alice, the light form the window making his marble skin glow and reflect off the walls. His russet hair, shot through with chestnut, was unruly as he ran his hands through it, his face with the prominent cheekbones intent as he focussed on his discussion with his sister.

My gaze travelled up to his face, saving the best for last. His eyes. Molten pools of gold, at times as black as the night sky when he became overcome with thirst. I stared at him, my heart singing with happiness. I didn't regret making this decision, because now I could be with the love of my life for all eternity.

I looked around and saw everyone enjoying him or herself. My family, friends, protectors. Now, after tonight, I wouldn't need to have others take care of me; I would be able to take care of myself.

My eyes landed on my best friend. He was talking to his father, and I could recognise the anguish hidden behind his eyes as he strived to act normal. I felt angry towards myself for hurting everyone I loved, time and time again, but it was my nature. He didn't have to be best man at our wedding, but he had come –

For me.

He only cared about my happiness.

My throat felt tight, and I glanced away, only looking up at my husband. He stopped talking to his sister and took my hand wordlessly, worry and concern in his eyes. I smiled at him, and reassured him with my eyes. Satisfied, he went back to his conversation, and I looked at our intertwined hands, his diamond ring gleaming on the fourth finger on my left hand. I smiled to myself, adjusting my veil, and stifled a laugh.

_Mrs Bella Cullen._

Who would have thought that I would end up married at 19 to my boyfriend who was '17', and go off to college with him? My mother hadn't been happy with it, but she had anticipated this for some time, and hadn't been surprised.

My father, on the other hand, had been disgruntled but regardless gave us his blessings, letting us go ahead with the wedding.

I sat here amongst my family and friends, happy, content, but fear always lurked at the back of my mind. My smile slipped away, and I sat, contemplating, a frown on my features.

_What if…?_

My eyes strayed to the clock on the wall, its brass pendulum swinging underneath. The small hand was on 9, the large hand resting on 11.

I sucked in a sharp breath and glanced at my love. My eyes strayed back to the clock, watching the third hand tick towards the twelve.

The room was still as noisy as ever, and I stayed in my seat, trying to keep the words from slipping out from between my lips. The words that, at long last, I could initiate. I had been waiting for this moment since years, and now my wish was coming to fruition.

He had promised me.

Now it was time to fulfil that promise.


	2. 1: Marriage

Thanks to Medusa Sparow-Descouedres and La Belle Morte for reviewing.  
Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: Thanks for the beta-read, honey.

* * *

****

1. Marriage

"Bella? Bella! Wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over listlessly, opening my eyes. Alice was looming over me, her face full of excitement. I squeezed my eyes shut and rolled onto my back, covering my face with a pillow.

"Let me sleep!" I mumbled through the fabric.

Alice tugged at my arm. "Bella! It's your wedding day! Have you forgotten already? You're going to be late."

I sat up sharply, all traces of sleep forgotten. "Oh, no! What time is it, Alice?"

"It's still 7:30." Alice replied, smiling. I glanced at the clock on the wall, and then glared at her. _If looks could kill…_

Alice noticed my frown, and grinned. "Well you _are_ going to be late, Bells."

"At this time of morning?" The sarcasm was evident in my voice, but I swung my feet out of bed and went to the bathroom, showering and brushing my teeth quickly. I pulled on my dressing gown and belted it up; slipping my feet into the furry bunny slippers Alice had lent me. I was staying over at the Cullen's' house because Alice had organised my wedding and, as she'd put it, "There's no one to drag you out of bed and help you on Saturday, and you're not exactly going to be bothered, so you might as well stay over at my house."

Billy had come over for the wedding and was camping at our house with Jacob to give Charlie some company when I had gone with Alice. Renée and Phil had come from Florida and were staying at the Cullen's', who had graciously extended the invite for the rest of the week.

When I came out of the bathroom, Alice was sitting on the bed, which was all made up, smiling cheerfully.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

Alice glared at me. "The groom's not allowed to see the bride before the wedding, so you're staying in my room."

I stared at her, horrified. "You're kidding me, Alice!"

She shook her head firmly. "Nope. That's final. And don't think about it, Bella." She added, when I looked pleadingly towards the door.

I huffed. "Fine."

There was a knock at the door and Renée came in. "Hi, Bella. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Do I have to stay in the room all morning?"

"You know how it is; you can't see the groom before the wedding." Renée said. "I can't believe it – my daughter's getting married."

"Mom!" I went over and hugged her. I looked around and saw that Alice had gone, conveniently giving us some privacy. "Don't worry; I'll stay in touch when I get to college. Nothing's really changed." I reassured her.

Renée nodded. "That's true."

I smiled. "Can I eat now?"

"Here." Alice appeared at my elbow, holding a silver tray loaded with cereal and milk, not to mention waffles and cakes.

"Thanks." I pulled a table out and Alice set the tray down on the table. I dug in, watching my Renée and Alice while I ate.

"Which college are you going to, Bella?" Renée asked.

Alice stared at me, mouthing "_Juneau, Alaska_"

"Juneau, Alaska." I told Renée.

Renée frowned. "Isn't that rather far, Bella?"

I shrugged. "Edward and I both applied and got accepted. I think it would be good for me to go someplace different."

"But you hate snow!" Renée exclaimed.

I smiled. "I'm mostly going to be on campus, mom."

Renée nodded. "I suppose that's okay."

I talked with Alice and Renée until Alice finally said, "It's time."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Honey, I have to go. Esme will be coming to help you dress. Take care, sweetheart." Renée bent down and laid a kiss on my forehead, walking out the door.

A human minute later, Esme walked in. "Let's get you dressed shall we, dear?"

I nodded, and when I was finally ready, I stood in the middle, feeling self-conscious. There were butterflies in my stomach and my hands trembled. Everyone had already gone to the wedding hall (luckily there was one in Forks), and Esme, Alice, and I were the only ones left in the house. Esme and Alice helped me into the red sedan, and when we arrived at the hall, I took a deep breath and clambered out, Alice holding the door for me.

Forks Hall was breathtaking with its brownstone walls and double oak doors overlaid with gold, ivory vines trailing down.

"By the way, when did Edward tell you he decided on Juneau University?" I asked casually.

"He didn't. I saw that he decided it was the best place to go for you to be inconspicuous." Alice told me.

I nodded. "In Alaska? Guess he's right."

"Don't you think you should be going in now?" Alice asked.

I winced. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be perfectly fine." Esme assured me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

The great doors opened and I walked forward to a rendition of "Here comes the Bride", Alice trailing behind me, Esme a few feet back. I started to walk up the aisles, glad of Alice's comforting presence behind me. I could feel rows of curious eyes staring at me, friends from school, family, the Quileutes whom I'd invited.

There was a red plush carpet on the ground which softened the clacking of my heels. I concentrated fully on not losing my balance, and when I'd reached the front, I went to stand opposite Edward, who looked perfect in a black tuxedo. I stared at him, unable to tear my eyes away. He smiled at me, and there was so much love radiating from his expression I felt a lump in my throat.

The minister began his speech and I listened attentively, at the same time scanning the crowd. I saw Renée sitting at the front, a smile on her face. Jacob was sitting two rows down with his father Billy. He was dressed in a black tux and his face was expressionless. Remorse welled up in me and I looked away quickly, keeping my attention on the speech. When it came to Edward's line, he stared straight at me, a smile curving at the corner of his mouth, and said clearly, "I do."

The minister turned to me, and I flushed, feeling as though my heart would jump up in my throat. "I do."

When Edward slipped the single diamond ring onto my finger, I looked at the ground, unable to meet his eyes as I slipped the gold band on his finger. I didn't want him to see the moisture forming in my eyes.

The minister smiled at us, and closed his book firmly. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

The hall was hushed as Edward and I leaned towards each other. He took hold of my arm softly, laying a chaste kiss on my lips, and then pulled away. I started into his eyes which were smouldering ochre, a fierce expression on his face. I mirrored him, beaming, and then turned to everyone.

"Thank you for attending our wedding. We hope you have a pleasant day." Edward addressed the crowd and then holding my hand, led me towards the doors. A car was waiting for us outside the building, a white limo decked with bright ribbons and streamers. Edward held open the doors for me but I paused turned around.

"I think this belongs to one of you!" I threw my bouquet of white peonies at the crowd. Alice, noticeable in her long white dress with ruche lace and a black velvet belt, caught it expertly and flashed a brilliant smile at me, holding onto Jasper's arm. I smiled back and scrambled into the car. Edward slid in smoothly after me and as the chauffeur pulled away, he held me to him, holding my wrists gently as he inhaled my scent.

"I'm curious, why did you throw the bouquet to Alice?" He asked. "It's not like you, Bella."

"She really wanted me to so I thought I might as well make her happy. After all, she did plan the whole wedding for me." I explained.

"I confess I helped quite a bit, to make it more your type of your wedding." He chuckled, and the sound brought a smile to my face.

"Thanks. I never thought I'd say this, but it was absolutely perfect." I replied.

Edward smiled at me, the smile that I loved so much. "I'm glad."

Before I could say anything else, we had reached the Cullen estate and Edward passed the driver a tip, helping me out. As soon as the car was out of sight, he grabbed me and ran to his room. I fell onto the bed, breathless, and took off my veil. "Home sweet home. When will the others be coming?"

"In while." Edward murmured. His eyes were unfocussed as he looked at me, and I frowned.

"Edward?" I touched his face tentatively.

He snapped to attention and kissed me swiftly on my lips. "Don't worry, Bella, love. I was just thinking."

"What about?" I asked.

"Your decision." Edward admitted.

"You're not having second thoughts now are you?" I felt fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't worry, love. I'll honor my side of the bargain." Edward assured me.

I smiled, relieved. "Good."

"We have a bit of time right now. Why don't we occupy ourselves until the others come?" Edward murmured silkily. His gaze bored into mine.

I flushed. "I -"

Edward laughed, his booming voice echoing around the room. "Really Bella, what kind of man do you take me as?" He lifted my chin, staring down at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Edward smiled, and then his soft topaz eyes grew serious. "I want to try something…"

He leaned close to me and I strained forward, but suddenly Edward jerked back, hearing things which my weak ears could not detect. The Cullen's were back.

That night, at the wedding feats held in the Cullen's large spacious dining room, I sat next to Edward, content just to watch everyone. I glanced at the clock, and when it was 9:00, Carlisle called for silence. When the room had quietened down, he stood up and held up his glass.

"Thank you all for coming today, and I would like to propose a toast to Edward and Bella. May they live long and in good health."

Everyone clinked their glasses, smiling at us and then resuming their conversations, and finally, when everyone had gone home after trading goodbye's with us, I turned to Edward. He looked at me, a smile tugging at his lips. "Shall we?"

I nodded, and he swept me up in his arms and disappeared to his room.

The next morning, I woke up in Edward's arms. He was fully dressed and was lying under the covers, his arms wrapped round me as he stared down at me.

"You look so beautiful this morning, more than yesterday but less than tomorrow." He murmured, tracking my cheek.

I smiled at him softly and snuggled up to him. His skin was a little warm, and remembering last night brought a flush to my face. Edward watched me delightedly, chuckling. His eyes sparkled. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Bella?"

I smiled up at him, my cheeks flaming. "I enjoyed it."

"That crimson against your pale skin, it makes a man stare." He stroked my cheek softly, and I closed my eyes, laying my cheek in his hand. My mind drifted, and my eyes snapped back open as I looked at Edward.

"Edward…?" I started to say.

Edward sighed resignedly. "I know."

"Are you sure about this, Bella? Any final thoughts? There won't be no going back." Carlisle warned. It was hours later, and I was in Carlisle's office, ready for my transformation.

I shook my head, feeling my heart flutter slightly. "I'm positive about this."

Carlisle nodded, and took out an injection. Edward held my hand as the needle went into my skin, and I squeezed his hand tightly, wincing.

Carlisle looked at me, his face grave.

"There is enough morphine in the syringe to make an elephant unconscious; hopefully it would reduce the pain."

I nodded, the drug already taking effect. "I s'now." I mumbled.

There were gray dots dancing at the edge of my vision, and then the darkness claimed me as I embraced oblivion, already lost to the world.


	3. 2: One Year Later

Thanks to La Belle Morte and MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen for reviewing.  
Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: Thanks for the beta-read doll, as always you never fail me!

* * *

**2. One Year Later**

My eyes snapped open, and for a moment my vision was hazy. Then my eyes cleared and I looked up to see Edward leaning over me, his face full of anguish. My body had been numb, but now it started working again, and in less than a minute I had regained control of myself and was aware of where I was.

I was in a plain white room, lying on a bed with a green and white quilt. There were all kinds of monitors beeping next to the bed, and there were green curtains over the windows. The one thing I was fully aware of was that there were tubes coming out of my body.

There was something in my mouth and I struggled to breathe, panicking. But then the tubes in my mouth were gone and I sucked in a huge breath, taking in large amounts of oxygen.

I realised it was dark, but I could see the room clearly as though it was day. Then the tubes were whisked out of me and I was in Edwards's arms, and he was running, the wind rushing past. When he finally slowed, I saw that we were at his house. The large white mansion loomed up and once inside, Edward took me to Carlisle's room, putting me down gently on the bed.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" Edward asked. His voice was low, and there was some emotion thrumming underneath the words.

"What happened?" I sat up slowly and Edward came to sit next to me, holding me against his side as though he would never let go.

A second later, Carlisle came through the door and crossed over to me, taking hold of my hands.

"Bella! You shouldn't be sitting up this soon." He exclaimed, worry lurking in his eyes. He switched on the light so I could see and the brightness caught his skin, reflecting off and throwing diamond pinpricks onto the wall.

I looked at the wall, noticing that there were 3 identical diamond shadows illuminated on the wall. Surprised, I glanced down at my hand and saw the pale alabaster skin, the light making it shine and reflect around the room.

I leapt off the bed, gasping as I ran my hands over my face, trying to remember what had happened. I remembered everything that had happened before the change; the wedding, Jacob, Victoria, the Volturi… I spun around and looked at Edward, who was sitting on the bed a tense expression on his face, to Carlisle, standing by the bed, looking blank.

"You know, the only thing I remember is being changed, and then after that, nothing really. Is there something I should know?" I asked calmly,

trying to push down the myriad of emotions churning inside me. My hands were trembling, and I crossed them over my chest, looking at the others.

Carlisle hesitated. "Bella…"

"And," I continued, "I have a feeling that it wasn't yesterday that I was changed. Am I right?"

Edward glanced at Carlisle. "Bella let us just explain-"

I cut him off. "How old am I?"

"Bella, love-" Edward came over to me and took hold of my arm, but I shook him off.

"Last time I checked, I was just married to the love of my life. Now I've just been abducted from the hospital and no-one's explaining anything to me! What's going on?" I was shaking all over.

Edward looked anguished, agony lurking behind his eyes. He glanced at Carlisle, and then back at me. "Bella, I – when we gave you the morphine and changed you, you were supposed to wake up after 3 days but you didn't, you had gone into a coma. Charlie was worried and so was your mother, so Carlisle took you to the hospital and tried to make it seem as though you were still alive, only your heart wasn't beating so he had to restrict all other doctors from attending upon you. You've been out for a… long time. Everyone's been going crazy; no-one knew what was wrong with you."

I nodded, swallowing. At least the vampire part explained why I had been able to come back easily. "So… how long has it been?"

Edward glanced at the floor, and Carlisle answered. "One year."

I was sure that if I'd been human, I would have fainted, but all that happened was that I felt horrified. "One _year_?"

Edward came over to me held me in his arms. I clung to him, pressing my head into his head.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, stroking my hair.

I squeezed my eyes shut and then glanced at Carlisle.

"Is there… anything else?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not really. Your mother moved into Forks to be able to be close to you, with her husband, and the college has agreed to take you on, but only if you came back within 2 years." He smiled sadly at me. "I'm… sorry. About everything. Truly I am." He glided out the door and I was left alone with Edward. His face was blank, unreadable, and his fists were clenched. I touched him gently on the arm and he flinched, turning his face away. I drew back, hurt, but stopped in my tracks when I saw his face.

He was _crying_.

Actual glistening drops rolled down his cheeks. I'd only ever heard him sob once, when James had nearly killed me, but there had been no tears involved then.

I put my arms around him, giving him all the comfort I could. He turned to face me and I brushed the tears away, puzzled and shocked.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I thought you'd died, you wouldn't wake up, and your heart wasn't beating. There was no way of finding out if you'd survive. I was thinking about… killing myself. But Alice told me to wait at least a year. I couldn't stand it, I thought I'd go crazy." Edward's velvet voice was low and pain rippled through me as I imagined what he must have gone through.

"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered, pressing closer to him. And then his arms went around me and he sighed, his sweet breath fanning my face.

"Don't do that again, please." He murmured.

"I'd rather die than hurt you ever again – and what did I tell you about not killing yourself if I was dead?" I told him, injecting reproach in my voice.

Edward laughed, weakly. "That on no account was I to try and kill myself. But I wouldn't be able to live without you, I would hardly be conscious of anything. You couldn't possibly image the… the pain, the loneliness, the anguish."

I dropped my gaze. "Actually, I could. When you… left me."

He winced, his voice remorseful. "I'm sorry, I didn't… think. I suppose it would be the same situation."

I ran my thumb lightly along the purple bruise under his eyelid. "Don't. Please. I don't care, because you're in my life again. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Nor could I." Edward whispered. I smiled and clung onto him, tracing his cheekbone, the curve of his lip, his collarbone. I felt like I had been gone for years and had finally come home. We stayed like that for several minutes, and then the door open. I spun around to see who it was.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, and Jane.

The Volturi.


	4. 3: Normal

Thanks to Emberseve, Smile for Life, La Belle Morte, Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres and MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen for reviewing.  
Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: You are an Angel!

* * *

**3. Normal**

I stared at them, mouth open. What were they doing here? I broke away from Edward, but he held my hand, not letting go.

"Bella, I am so glad to see you are alive and looking well." Aro sighed in his thin, papery voice, gliding over.

I stood frozen to the spot, confused. Over Aro's shoulder, I could see the others all looking slightly surprised and bored.

"Thank you for your concern." Edward's voice was cold.

I shot a look at him. "What are they doing here?" I whispered, feeling slightly panicky.

"Shh Bella, it's going to be fine, nothing to be worried about." Edward reassured me.

I nodded. Yeah, it was going to be _fine_. The royal vampire family and their small band of vampire warriors were in _my_ house (it _was_ my house now, actually), and it was going to be _fine_.

Not like I hadn't heard that before.

I plastered a smile to my face, and turned to look back at Aro. "Thanks, I guess."

Caius drifted towards me. He sounded amused. "You have not told our Bella why we are here?"

I bristled. I wasn't 'their' Bella. I was _Edward's_.

Edward's voice was indifferent, icy. "She just woke up a few minutes ago. I thought it better not to rush her into the scheme of things."

I looked at him, confused. What did he mean by 'scheme of things'?

Jane laughed, and I shivered. Her tinkling soprano was unforgettable. "Bella certainly had been out for a large period of time. Highly unusual. Now she is awake again, and transformed, I wonder..."

"Nothing's changed." Edward hissed, angry. "It still doesn't work."

A look of regret passed over Jane's features. "A pity, I was hoping to be able to break her shield. I suppose I could give it a try." She concentrated on me and I winced, waiting for the agonising pain, but none came. I realised I had been holding my breath since I saw them, but since I was a vampire, it didn't matter. I let it out slowly, exhaling through my lips.

"Jane dearest, if you've finished, let us explain to our Bella what has been happening while she had been away."

There it was again. 'Our' Bella. I felt Edward stiffen besides me. "I'm _not_ 'your' Bella!"

Aro smiled. "A mistake, Bella. Now you are a vampire, I think of you as my own."

"Can someone just explain to me what's going on?" I growled. Edward put a hand on my arm, shooting me a warning look.

"Calm." he whispered against my ear.

I nodded, and shut my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened them again, I looked at Aro. "I'm sorry, let me rephrase that: Please can someone explain to me what's going on? Because I seriously am so confused."

"Bella, Bella. I see you have not changed. You are still so charming." Aro sighed.

I gritted my teeth. "Just tell me, please."

Aro's eyes flickered to Edward. "Will you not let your husband explain what the matter is? I am sure you would prefer it if he told you. We must be going immediately; Gianni has need of us. It was certainly nice to meet you, Bella."

"Wait -" I started to say, but then the smell of incense was in the air and the dark cloaks disappeared. I blinked and turned to face Edward, glaring at him. "I have a feeling that it's something I'm not going to know – right?"

Edward winced. "Don't make a fuss out if this, it's just that -" he held his hand out, palms facing towards me. "– Volterra was burned by a rogue vampire who had an army of newborns with her. All the locals managed to flee to safety, and the Volturi had to move away. The rogue vampire -" here he paused before continuing, wincing slightly, "- she heard about your… strange abilities, you've become something of a legend to vampires over the years, and she…" He hesitated.

"Go on." I said my voice calm. I was frozen to the spot, and one phrase kept running through my head. _You've become something of a legend to vampires over the years._

"She came to Forks to hunt you out." Edward admitted.

I nodded. That made sense. I couldn't believe I was being so calm about this, but I couldn't seem to fly into a temper as I usually did and just nearly had. "And the Volturi?"

Edward grimaced. "They've moved into Hoquiam."

I shut my eyes briefly, seeing only black and no dancing red or multicoloured spots, and then opened them again. "Okay. So, what do we do?"

Edward glanced at me worriedly. "Bella? Are you okay? I mean, how do you feel?"

"Well if vampires are supposed to be feeling in a _perfect_ state, temperature fine, not sick or dizzy or tired or _hungry_ or anything, not emotional, then that's how I feel." I replied, still tranquil.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Bella…"

Just then, there was a rap at the door, and Alice's voice came through.

"Can we come in and say hi to Bella?"

I shook myself out of my reverie, feeling like myself again. "You can come in." I called. The door opened and Alice danced lightly in, followed by Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme.

"Bella!" Alice beamed and threw herself at me, squeezing me tightly.

"It's good to have you back with us, dear." Esme smiled warmly and enveloped me in a warm hug. Emmett grinned and Rosalie hung back on the edge, a strange look in her eyes. Jasper smiled sincerely at me, and I smiled back.

"Are you okay? How do you feel being a vampire?" Alice asked.

I smiled. "Sure. It feels great."

Jasper stepped forward, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. "Don't you feel hungry?"

I shook my head wordlessly. I saw Jasper and Edward trade a worried look, and looked fiercely at them. "What's the deal with me not being hungry?" I demanded.

"Bella -" Jasper started to say, when Carlisle came through the door. "My night shift at the hospital is nearly finished. It would be wise to take Bella back."

Edward nodded. He turned to face me, holding my hands. "Bella, I promise you I'll tell you everything you want to know later when we've sorted a few things out, but first can we get you back so no one gets worried when they see your bed empty?"

I sighed. "Okay. But you better explain everything to me."

Edward nodded again. "I will, don't worry."

When we arrived back at my ward at the hospital, I had just sat back on my bed and Edward his place on the chair at my bedside, when the door opened and a doctor came through. He stepped inside, consulting his chart, and then glanced up and froze in shock.

"Hi, doctor. Can I see my parents?" I asked, innocently enough.

"I must be dreaming." The doctor whispered, almost to himself.

"She woke up just now." Edward spoke up cheerfully from the chair, looking up as if he had just woken up where he had supposedly been sleeping. Not that he_ had_ been sleeping – vampires can't sleep.

The doctor shot a confused look at him, and then turned to face me.

"Please stay here, there is no need for you to go wandering around the building; I shall consult your parents." He was still shaking his head in confusion when he left the room.

"That was weird. What was all the "please stay here, there is no need for you to go wandering around the building" part about?" I asked.

In a flash, Edward was at my side. "That was because he thought you were unstable; remember, you had just woken up after a year in a coma. Anyone would be unsure." He explained. I nodded, and Edward lifted my wrist to his face and inhaled, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Amazing. Your scent still affects me as if on the very first day – it has not changed." He whispered. He looked at me, a question in his eyes. He seemed staggered, and I frowned.

"What's so bad about that? Apart from the part where my blood is irresistible to you, of course." I asked.

Edward shook his head. "Bella, you're a… vampire now. You shouldn't… vampires aren't supposed to…" He gritted his teeth in frustration, unable to explain what he was trying to say.

But I understood.

"So I'm not supposed to have blood running round my body, especially as the first year's gone, right?" I asked lightly.

Edward nodded, his jaw clenched. "It's just not _done_."

I winced and opened my mouth, about to speak, when the doctor came back in, followed closely by Renée and Charlie. Phil was walking a few feet behind them, looking uncomfortable.

"Bella!" Renée ran over and hugged me, her eyes full of worry. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom." I hugged her back, looking over her shoulder at Charlie.

"You really scared us there, kid." Charlie said. He looked haggard and there were circles under his eyes. My mom didn't look any better, she was pale and her eyes had a dull look to them. I felt a lump in my throat, knowing how much I had hurt them.

"I know… I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't do that ever again, Isabella Marie Swan." Renée whispered into my ear.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, I won't. Have I missed anything out while I've been away?" I asked, plastering a smile onto my face. I tried to keep a semblance of being normal, so then later I could curl up and be miserable as I wanted.

"Not really." Charlie answered. His voice was gruff, and there was moisture in his eyes. I realised that he was trying not to cry and I looked down, anguished. Charlie and I weren't very emotional people, Charlie less emotional than me, and my being in a coma must have really worried my parents.

"I'm glad you 're awake." Phil came over, hesitant.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

The doctor came over, his tag identifying him as Dr Miles. "Dr Cullen will be coming over to inspect our patient. Would you like to stay a little longer, or give her some rest?"

Renée looked at me. "I think we'll give her some rest." She came over and kissed me lightly on the forehead, then went to the door, Phil following her. At the exit, the stopped, turning back to me, and smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're back, Bella."

"Take care, Bells." Charlie murmured. He smiled at me and went out the door. When he was gone, the doctor came over to me and sat on the chair next to my bed.

"How do you feel, Bella?"

"I feel fine." I replied.

Dr Miles nodded, and smiled warily. I realised with a shock that he was _scared_ of me, and stifled a laugh. Of all the things that had happened to me the past three years, and the funniest one of all was that the doctor was scared at me.

I glanced at the heart monitor, and nearly jumped with shock. It was going normally, but that impossible, wasn't it? I was sure my heart wasn't beating. I pricked my ears and heard footsteps coming towards the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Carlisle entered. He nodded at the doctor, and Dr Miles went out the room, giving me a backward glance as he went.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Carlisle asked, his eyes probing.

I sighed. "That's like the millionth time someone's asked me today. Yes, I'm absolutely fine. What would be wrong?"

Carlisle smiled. "I see. Would you like to leave the hospital?"

I got out of my seat quickly. "Can I? Really?"

Carlisle nodded. "There isn't anything wrong with you, as far everyone is concerned now, so you may as well leave, if that's what you want."

"I'll take her home." Edward told him.

"That would be for the best." Carlisle agreed. He went out, and I spied my clothes on a peg on the wall. I pulled them down, and went into the bathroom adjoined to the ward. When I came out, dressed and refreshed, Edward came over, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Do you feel _hungry _now?" he asked.

I nodded. I hadn't been hungry at first, but now I noticed that I was starved. "I guess I do."

Edward grinned easily. "Then let's go hunting."


	5. 4: Hunting

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, it is all the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer and Co, and I wish to make no purchases, gain any money, etc, out of this.  
Thank you!

* * *

**4. Hunting**

In the end, Emmett and Alice decided to come along. We went to the Olympic Mountains, where there was plenty of forest. Edward led us through the woods, until we came to a small clearing.

"Bella, Emmett will show you how to hunt your prey, and Alice and I will monitor, make sure you don't come to any harm." Edward said.

I nodded. "Got it. Um, what exactly… will I have to hunt?"

"We'll start off with small animals first, like deer, and then, if you want, we'll move onto bigger animals, like grizzlies." Edward explained.

I nodded, swallowing. With my newly acute vampire senses, I could hear the wind rustling through the doors, the crackling of the moss on the ground as we walked, the twitters of birds and the scurrying of little forest animals.

I could smell the clear green air, and my eyes took in everything from minuscule rocks to squirrels hidden amongst the trees and every detail of the birds wheeling in the sky. I felt brilliant, on top of the world. Being a vampire had more perks than cons. Except for the "killing cute little animals and sucking their blood to stay alive" part, of course.

I heard a crowing sound and looked around to see a crow sitting in the branch of a tree overhead. I had an urge to see if I could try and catch it, if I was strong and fast as the others.

"Bella?" I snapped back to attention, focussing on Edward.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know you're thrilled, but don't get over-excited." He warned.

I nodded. "Sure. So, are we just going to stay here all day, or…?"

Emmett held up a hand, signalling me to be quite. I fell silent, and a minute later a beautiful doe came through into the glade. Its back was covered with chestnut brown silk streaked through with white, and it had large deep brown eyes. I felt a pang of remorse as Edward took hold of my hand. The creature was just standing there, looking at us, and I glanced at Emmett. One second he was standing there, as still as carved rock, and the next he was a blur as he raced at the animal. It didn't have time to flee, and then I saw him close his mouth around the doe's neck.

I winced, and the door thrashed wildly, but Emmett held it down with his strong grip. The doe finally stopped thrashing and lay still. It was bleeding from its neck from two neat puncture holes, and I covered my mouth with my hand, seeing its vacant eyes staring deadly up at the sky. I didn't have an urge to swallow, but I felt shaken.

"So, what next?" I asked.

"We feed." Alice explained. She darted across to the doe, and her mouth closed around its flank. She stayed like that for a few minutes, and when she came away, she wiped her mouth with her finger daintily, brushing away excess blood. Emmett fed on the doe next, and when he had finished, he stood up. The doe was dried out, all the blood gone from its body. Already there were flies swarming around it.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I…" I stopped, and looked around. "The doe wasn't _that_ small. Do you… drink a lot?"

Emmett came over. "Yeah, we have to, to get our full strength. That's one of the ways we hunt; we wait for the animals to come, and they don't know we're there, until they see us. The other is that we follow the animals, and pounce on them pretty much the same way."

"Oh." I twisted my hands abstractedly, and then my ears pricked up and I heard the sound of something moving amongst the trees.

"Bella, you could follow the fox, if you like." Alice chirped.

I stared at her in horror. "_Fox_?"

"Or maybe Edward could." Alice amended.

"I could try?" I asked.

"I'll be with you don't worry." Edward smiled at me, and then turned to the others. "You can go home; I'll take care of Bella."

Emmett nodded. "Rosalie's going to flip if I don't get home right now. I'll see you around, Bells." He loped off among the trees, and I watched him until I couldn't make him out anymore.

"I have to go." Alice beamed at me, and then ran for the trees, like a poised gazelle.

"So it's just you and me, now." Edward's crooked smile would have made my heart beat once, and even though it was a cliché, now it filled me with a warm bubbly feeling.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Do I still _have_ to go after the fox?"

Edward laughed at my hopeful expression. "Yeah, you have to."

I groaned. "Great."

"Come on." Edward took hold of my hand and led me through the trees. He pushed me against a tree gently and put a finger over my lip as he stood next to me, our backs pressed against the trunk.

"Listen." He whispered. I followed his example and heard the quite footfalls of the fox as it stealthily walked on the leaves, looking for its prey. As it came past us, Edward took hold of my hand and ran from tree to tree, in tune with the fox's footfalls.

The fox increased speed, near its destination, and suddenly Edward flew out from the trees and pounced on it, his mouth against its neck. I could tell the venom in his fangs was taking affect on the fox as it bucked wildly, and then it was over, and the fox lay dead.

Edward looked at me, and his eyes were full of excitement, his nostrils flaring as he smelled the blood. I could smell it as well, and I noticed that it smelled different. Before, when I had been a human afraid of blood, the blood had always smelled like rust and salt, but now I could smell the intoxicating scent that had changed, and it was driving my senses wild.

I went over to the fox and could feel my incisors lengthening into fangs, filled with a poison that was lethal. I sank my teeth into the fox's back, and warm blood gushed into my mouth. It tasted like ancient magic, as old as the stars, sating my thirst. When I finally finished, my eyes gleaming, I looked up ay Edward, brushing my mouth. He was staring at me, unsure. He had finished his meal as well, but his face was blank as he waited for my reaction.

"That was delicious. I've never known blood could taste like that." I breathed.

Edward let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay with it?"

I nodded. "I get the whole irresistible blood thing now. I think I'll like being a vampire, actually. But I don't ever want to feed on anything like that doe."

"I could tell." Edward shook his head, amused. "A fox or a bear, you would happily take them down, but an animal like a doe and you can't even look while others are feeding from it. It's obvious you'll hardly be tempted by human blood."

I shrugged. "I don't know, really. But I hope not."

Edward held out his hand, and I took hold of it, pulling myself up. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I guess I am… though I was wondering, when I woke up, I didn't feel hungry, but then later I did – and how did I manage to survive without blood for a whole year?" I asked.

"I don't know about the first part, the second, Carlisle infused your tissues with blood to keep it running round your body." Edward told me.

I grimaced. "Whose blood was it?"

"It was a mixture, really." Edward said. "Your Type B blood matches animal blood."

"How was it like for you, my scent changing?" I asked.

"It didn't. Somehow, your own blood still lingers in your body, which is why your scent is still there. It's highly unusual, that." Edward looked unhappy.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Don't be." Edward pleaded. "It's not your fault."

I nodded, though I was still not convinced about all the trouble I must have caused him. I walked forwards and stumbled, tripping over a branch in the way. Great. Being a vampire hadn't cured my clumsiness. As I got up, dusting myself, I noticed that I was bleeding from a scratch on my arm. My T-Shirt had short sleeves, so the blood rolled down my arm. I glanced up at Edward, and froze in shock.

He was staring at my arm, his eyes midnight black with unconcealed thirst.


	6. 5: Explanation

Thanks to Emberseve, Smile for Life, La Belle Morte, Cute Pwincess, footiefanatic, Gemma and MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen for reviewing.  
Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: One word to describe you: AMAZING!

* * *

**5. Explanation**

I backed away slowly, my back bumping against a tree. I remembered what Edward had told me once about hunting; vampires would dedicate all their senses to the hunt, no longer being ruled by their minds. My blood, this close to him where the smell was stronger than ever whilst he had just been hunting, was guaranteed to drive him crazy. No wonder he thirsted after it. I swallowed, all the while keeping my eyes on Edward. He was standing a few feet away from me, completely still as a statue made of stone. His eyes were still gleaming darkly, and the way he stood, tensed, made me think of a wild animal about to pounce. I exhaled slowly, my eyes never leaving Edward's face, and then the next second his stance changed; he was just about to spring on me –

When two dark shapes hurtled through the clearing and grabbed Edward, another shape coming towards me and grabbing my hand, running through the forest at full speed until we reached the Cullen mansion. I finally realized it was Alice who had grabbed me; she looked worried, and her body was tensed.

"Are you okay?" she demanded.

I nodded, my eyes focussing on her. "I think so."

"I was scared when I saw…" Alice hesitated. "I'm glad I was just in time."

"So am I." I admitted.

A small smile passed Alice's face, and when we entered the building, Esme came over to me, a concerned expression on her face. "Bella! Are you okay?"

I nodded again. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Carlisle came forward, his expression wary. "Maybe we should bandage the scratch before Rosalie and Emmett come back."

So they were who had come and grabbed Edward. I looked up and saw Jasper hovering at the top of the stairs. He couldn't control himself around blood, as he'd demonstrated on my 18th birthday, so it was wise of him not to come down. I followed Carlisle to the kitchen, where he began rummaging through the cabinets, finally finding a bandage and a pair of scissors. As he bandaged my cut on my arm, I looked around, relieved that I had just narrowly escaped dying. I was still worried though, and what made it worse was that if Edward had killed me, he would have found a way to kill himself straight after. And I _couldn't_ have that.

"Bella, don't feel guilty about what happened. It's not your fault, it can happen to anyone." Carlisle advised, snipping off the roll and wrapping it round my arm.

"But it _is_ my fault. Edward wouldn't have normally done it, but we were hunting and -" Carlisle cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

"No, Bella. None of it is your fault. You weren't to know that when you became a vampire, your system would still make your body run, thinking it was a new form of disease, therefore turning you into an unusual vampire." Carlisle regarded me calmly, as he put away the bandages and the scissors.

I thought over what he'd said, but I knew that it _was_ my fault. Just as it had been last time something like this happened. Me and my clumsiness. I heard the door open and slam shut, footsteps approaching the kitchen, and Rosalie came in, her eyes resting on me.

"Edward's fine now." She looked angry; No doubt because of what I'd done.

"That's fine. Bella, your wound will probably heal in a matter of minutes, but keep the bandage on." Carlisle told me. He didn't have to, I understood.

"Okay." I walked out the door and went up, knocking on the door before entering. Edward was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. His shoes were on the floor and his jacket was slung on the back of the chair next to the bed.

"Edward…?" I asked, tentatively. He didn't say anything, and I crossed over to the bed and sat down next to him, resting my hand on his arm. "Edward, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an -"

Edward turned to face me, his topaz eyes blazing. "Don't blame yourself. _Never_ blame yourself! It was my entire fault; I could have killed you. After everything we've been through, and to think that because of _me_, you could have ended up dead!" His voice was bitter, filled with self-loathing, and pain wrenched inside me.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine." I told him quietly.

Edward just shook his head. "Maybe you should stay away from me, Bella." His voice was bleak.

I hung my head, feeling endlessly guilty and ashamed, and walked to the door. "I'm sorry… about everything. If that's what you want, I'll go."

"Don't go." Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean -"

"I know, I understand." I whispered. Edward led me back to the bed and cradled me against his chest. I felt safe, protected, and I snuggled up to him, looking at his face. He just started at me, stroking my cheek, and I felt my worries fade away. I lay in his arms, content to just stare at him studying his beautiful face.

"Edward?" I mumbled after a while.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked.

"You promised me you'd explain to me everything." I reminded him. "And don't leave out any parts that you've already told me."

Edward nodded, his arms tightening around me. "Where shall I start from?"

I pondered this for a moment. "You could start from where, after 3 days, the transformation was complete?"

Edward nodded again, and settled me comfortably in his lap before he began. "Well, after 3 days, we expected you to wake up as the transformation was complete. But you didn't, and Alice predicted you would be unconscious for quite a while. What had happened was unusual, and Carlisle later discovered that your system thought that the strain of vampirism was a… new disease, and tried to fight against it, but it only managed to restore a fraction of your body to its original use. You were in a coma for a year while your body decided what to do, finally settling on letting your body be changed, but withholding part of your chemistry to try and act normal, which is why you still have your own scent and your own blood running through your body, even though your heart isn't beating.

While all this was transpiring, your family and everyone else in the town were worried, and didn't know what brought it on. Carlisle claimed that you had knocked your head whilst you were walking down the stairs and you fell unconscious, and that you lost a great deal of blood which is why the transfusion was necessary. Your mother and Phil moved to a house in Forks to stay close to you, and when the University of Alaska Southeast heard about your condition, Carlisle persuaded them to take you on if you woke up after a year. They agreed, and reserved two places for you and me for the next semester.

Carlisle thought that instead of using it as an alibi, it would be a good decision for you to go to college for a few years, and I agreed. Then, around January, a rogue vampire called Christabel appeared in Volterra. She had an army of newborns, and before the Volturi could act, the newborns torched Volterra at Christabel's command; many innocents managed to flee the city, and the Volturi survived, but had no place to stay.

Christabel, after disposing of the newborns but keeping a few, had heard of your unusual prowess, and came to Forks to find out more. The Volturi followed her, and settled in Hoquiam, making it their own for the time being, whilst monitoring Christabel. Alice found out that Christabel had settled near the boundary line, which would make it easy for her to flee. She knows a lot about us and the werewolves, and is using it to her advantage. That's all."

I blinked. "Wow. That was quite a lot." Edward smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I held his head in my hands and forced him to look at me. I was glad that I had the vampiric strength to do it this time.

"Edward, can you please stop blaming yourself? It wasn't your fault that any of this happened. In fact, if it wasn't for you, I'd be lying under a gravestone in the cemetery right now!" Edward shrugged, and I gritted my teeth. "Edward, I am seriously thinking of -"

Edward pulled my hands away from his face, smiling. "Bella, love, don't get so worked up."

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid I wouldn't get mad!" I growled, disentangling myself from him.

Edward grabbed my wrists and stopped me from going. "Love, there's nothing to get mad about."

I sulked. "_You_ make me mad."

"You have more worrying things to think about." Edward pressed.

"Like what? The reason I became a vampire was so that I could be helpful, remember? So all I have to do is take out this Christabel and that's it." I told him.

"Don't underestimate her." Edward warned.

"Would I ever do that?" I asked innocently.

Edward shook his head, smiling crookedly. "Bella… does this mean I'm forgiven now?"

"No, _you_ were supposed to forgive _me_." I backtracked.

"I nearly killed you, and you take the blame?" Edward looked frustrated.

"But I shouldn't have been so clumsy." I shrugged.

Edward groaned. "Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Maybe you could kiss me?" I suggested.

Edward smiled and leaned forward, his mouth meeting mine exactly in the middle. I wrapped my arms around his neck, opening my mouth slightly and inhaling slightly. Before, this would have been the cue for him to pull away, but Edward deepened the kiss, his mouth moving softly against mine. Finally I pulled away, breathless.

"Wow. For once you didn't say that it was too bad for me. What gives?" I asked.

"You're not breakable anymore." he answered.

"I noticed. By the way… what you said before, about killing yourself when I was unconscious? You didn't mean it, did you?" I asked, looking up at him.

Edward looked guilty. "I was… perhaps considering it."

"Edward Cullen! How many times have I told you that on no account are you to kill yourself no matter what happens to me?" I hissed.

"It was just a thought love, and nothing happened, because luckily Alice told me to wait a year. And you're back now, alive and well. Nothing to worry about." Edward assured me.

"But if I ever hear something like that again, I will personally come back from wherever I am from the dead and kill you, do you understand?" I warned.

Edward chuckled. "I understand, love. Now, shouldn't you be going back home? Charlie will be wondering where you are since you've been taken out of the hospital."

I glared at him, and then my face wrinkled in confusion. "Wait… am I still staying at Charlie's? Since I'm married to you, aren't I supposed to move in with you or something?"

"It's your choice, Bella." Edward answered his face expressionless.

"I'd love to move in with you! I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind."

"Let's go over to your house right now and see, shall we?" Edward suggested.

I nodded, and a few minutes later we were at my house. I walked in and heard Charlie in the kitchen. Edward followed me to my room, and helped me pack my bags, hoisting them onto his shoulder as we came back down. I walked into the kitchen and Charlie spun around to face me, looking confused, noting that Edward was behind me with my bags. "Bella! What -"

"Hi, dad." I smiled nervously at him and he grinned back, his smile making him look twenty years younger. "Um, dad, I'm thinking of moving out… I'm going to college in a month with Edward and everything, and… I just came to say goodbye. Though I'll drop in now and then to see you."

Charlie nodded. "I thought this was coming. I'll miss you, kid." He came over and awkwardly hugged me. I hugged him back, my eyes filling, and blinked furiously to take them out of my eyes. I pulled back from the hug and walked to the kitchen door. I didn't look back and walked over to where Edward was piling my bags in his silver Volvo, and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

I nodded. "I'll be fine." Edward didn't reply and when I got to his house – or my house, I should say – I walked straight up to mine and Edward's room, and put my bags in the corner, looking out. Edward came behind me and hugged me gently, comforting me.

"Don't worry, Bella. It'll all be better in the morning."

I nodded. "I guess."

"By the way, we have to go see the Quileutes." Edward told me.

I turned to face him, frowning in confusion. "But… why?"

"Because we weren't supposed to turn you." Edward answered sombrely.

My eyes widened as I realised what this meant.


	7. 6: Quileutes

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, it is all the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer and Co, and I wish to make no purchases, gain any money, etc, out of this.  
Thank you!

* * *

**6. Quileutes**

The next day, Edward and I had to go to see Sam Uley. As we drove to the boundary line, Sam, Jared and Paul came forward to meet us. I didn't see Jacob anywhere, and my hope faded away. I should have realised – I was one of the monsters now; according to Jacob, I wouldn't be his Bella anymore.

"So you've bitten a human." San strode forwards, keeping to his side of the line.

"Yes." Edward's voice was cold, indifferent, and as we walked over to meet them, he pulled me against his body firmly.

"You do know that the treaty you made with Ephraim Black states no geographical limit to the treaty? It wouldn't have much of a difference if you had gone to the other side of the world." Sam stated.

"That's why Bella was changed here." Edward replied.

Sam glanced at me, and his dark eyes were full of anger. I flinched, and Edward's body tensed.

"We should come to some sort of compromise." Edward said. "And I think that you should now, it was Bella's choice."

Sam's eyes glinted. "Why don't you bring the Cullen's to the clearing, and I'll bring my pack? We could work out an agreement so there are no casualties on either side."

Edward gave a curt nod. "That would be for the best."

"Tonight, 3: am. Bring the girl." Sam walked back to his car, and Edward led me to his car.

"Edward, they won't… start a fight, will they?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, Bella. But San is on good terms with Carlisle as Carlisle has helped them a lot, so they should be able to come up with something." Edward assured me.

I frowned; I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad would happen tonight. And I was feeling nervous at the thought of seeing Jacob. I knew he would be hurting, and I was wondering if I could plead temporary insanity to get out of coming to the meeting tonight. But when it was time to go, all the Cullen's insisted I had to come along, as I was the main object of the meeting.

I reluctantly agreed, and we arrived at the clearing in a matter of seconds. As we walked from the trees, I could see that the whole pack was there, all in human form. They were spread out across the clearing, and I noticed a few familiar faces; Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam… and Jacob. He was lounging against a tree, his face hidden in shadow.

I felt a sharp pang wrench at my gut, and I looked down at the ground as the pack assembled behind their leader and came forward to meet us, whom were also assembled behind Carlisle, though Edward and I were standing at the front with Carlisle.

"Greetings, Dr Cullen." Sam nodded at Carlisle, and his eyes flickered over to me.

"Welcome, Quileutes." Carlisle greeted warmly. "I hear this is about the treaty?"

"Of course. The treaty, which originally stated that on no account were you allowed to neither bite nor kill a human, has been violated by changing Bella into a human. The repercussions of the violation of the treaty looks bleak." Sam said softly. The clearing was silent.

"So it would result in an open war?" Carlisle asked, choosing his words carefully.

"The treaty _has_ been broken." It was Jacob, the second-in-command and my former best friend, who had spoken. He came forward, and he had his blank Sam-mask on, though he didn't manage to quite exude the serenity that Sam did.

"I propose we renew the treaty." Edward spoke up.

Sam's eyes shot up into his brows. "Renew the treaty?"

"The treaty has also been broken on your side of the line." Edward reminded him coolly.

"Don't blame our wolves, they had no idea what they were doing." Sam growled.

"Bella chose to become a vampire; we tried to sway her, but in the end, it was her choice. It was through no persuasion on our part." Edward told him.

"You should have refused." Jacob's eyes narrowed into slits.

"At the end of the day, it was Bella's choice." Edward's voice was carefully controlled.

"We have all been working fine as a team so far, I do not think we should throw all our hard work away. Why don't we come to a mutual agreement?" Carlisle suggested.

Sam stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. "We could let it pass, just this once. But if there is a next time, I am afraid it would result into a war."

Carlisle looked around at the others, half-turned towards the 'wolves. "Do you agree?"

"There won't be a next time, so sure." Alice sounded confident.

"I'm with Alice." Jasper stated.

"Of course." Esme said.

"I guess so." Rosalie replied shortly.

Emmett grinned. "That's a cool idea. I'll probably get another chance to bash the big grey one sometime later."

Carlisle turned back to Sam. "If your pack agrees, then it is settled."

"My pack does agree. We had a little discussion before we came." Sam told him.

"Thank you." Carlisle answered, formal.

I looked towards Jacob, who was staring at me with an unhappy expression on his face. I took a step forward hesitatingly, feeling nervous.

"Um, hi Jake."

Jacob just stared at me impenetrably. The others were looking at us, and I wished they would go because I couldn't think clearly with all pairs of eyes on me.

"So, are we still friends?" I asked, lightly.

"What do you think?" Jacob's voice was low, bitter.

"I -" I paused, looking down at my hands. "I'd still like to be friends."

Jacob smiled sadly at me, his eyes pained.

"We can't be friends now. Ever. Sorry." He turned around and disappeared amongst the trees. I stood there, feeling like I'd been slapped in the face. The wind blew around me as the Quileutes disbanded, merging into the gloom.

_We can't be friends. Ever. Sorry._

I covered my face with my hands, tears leaking out from the corner of my eyes. I had felt Jacob's pain, and it had been like a yawning chasm of emptiness, filled with darkness and despair. I had done that to him, broken our friendship. I had been right; I would always continue to torment the ones I loved.

"Bella." Edward's voice came at my ear. He sounded anguished. "Bella, he didn't mean it. He's in pain, and he thinks you're not – not Bella anymore. He misses you, he wouldn't hurt you."

I shook my head, mumbling through my fingers. "No, he's right, Edward. We had a chance at friendship before, and now it's gone. Things have changed."

"Nothing's changed, Bella. You're still you, with your scent, and your clumsiness, and your fierce temper -" Edward lifted my hands away from my face and kissed my cheeks, which were stained with tears. "Nothing's changed, Bella. You're still the same. And if Jacob's too stupid to realise that, then his loss. Although you could try and see him again, if you really want to. I'll take you to the boundary line?" he offered.

I shook my head, staring into the trees. There was only Edward and I left in the clearing; all the 'wolves and the other Cullens had gone. "I c-can't, Edward. I can't ever go back."

"There's no such word as can't." Edward told me.

I shrugged sadly and stared into the trees, the wind blowing my hair around my face. My eyes focussed on a patch of darkness, and I froze. There was a pair of gold eyes staring at me from the gloom, hidden amongst the trees.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, worry colouring his voice.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something." I muttered.

"Are you sure?" Edward pressed.

I nodded, and dragged my gaze away from the trees. "I'm sure. I think we should go now."

As I walked back amongst the trees, Edward's hand held gently in mine, I could still smell the sharp stinging acrid odour of the 'wolves that lingered in the clearing.


	8. 7: Christabel

Thanks to Emberseve, Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres, La Belle Morte, RoryAceHayden147, 13bookfairy, crazy gal 4evar, and Cute Pwincess for reviewing.  
Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: I changed it a bit because what happens at the end of the next chapter is obvious? Plus, thanks for the beta-read. Your signature pic looks great! Dean's well sexy...

* * *

**7. Christabel**

The next couple of days passed by in a blur. I still hadn't forgotten the pair of eyes in the trees in the clearing, and it was always at the back of my mind. I was getting accustomed to being a vampire; Edward told me everything there was to know about the vampire world, and also taught me how to hunt, though Emmett or someone always came for safety measures.

I saw Renée and Charlie quite a lot, and heard that Renée was going to move back to Jacksonville with Phil. One morning, I was in my room reading _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen, Edward sitting next to me, when I suddenly felt dizzy. I clapped a hand to my head, and Edward looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I feel… really dizzy." I squeezed my eyes tight shut, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Bella?" Edward sounded confused and alarmed.

"I…" my stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. I leaned against the bathtub, my hair matting to my forehead as I puked up the non-existent contents of my stomach, flushing the toilet, and then rinsed my mouth, feeling nauseated. I heard Edward follow me into the bathroom, and a second later his cool hand was against my forehead, as he wiped my face lightly with a towel.

"Bella, love, are you all right?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, and tears sprang to my eyes. "Not really." My voice was hoarse, and I coughed slightly to take the obstruction out of my throat.

"That is rather… unusual. As far as I know, vampires are basically the living dead, so is there any chance at all of a vampire getting unwell?" Edward seemed to be speaking to himself, his face thoughtful.

"I'm okay now." My voice was clearer, and I splashed cold water onto my face, rinsing my mouth some more.

"Are you still feeling dizzy, Bella?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Just a bit."

Edward took me by the arm and steered me towards the door. "In that case, you should sit down for a few minutes."

"I don't need to -"I tried to argue, but Edward shook his head.

"No." he said firmly. "Sit down for a few seconds."

"Fine." I grumbled, sitting down on the bed. "But I think it's only a one time thing." I was wrong. Over the next couple of days, I was constantly plagued with nausea at odd times and dizziness, and the memory of the mysterious golden eyes always lurked at the edge of my mind. I had also noticed that Alice had been avoiding me quite a lot since I'd been getting my regular morning sickness. Every time I entered a room, she skipped out and always tried not to be in the same room as me if she could help it. I had a vague suspicion it had to do with Edward, since he could read her mind, and since we were always together she steered clear of us.

On top of the mysterious golden eyes and the morning sickness, I began to wonder what she could be hiding, and had a feeling that I would snap if it didn't get sorted out soon. Carlisle was as confused as Edward and I about my problems, so I was becoming increasingly worried. I also remembered the bet that Emmett and Jasper had made about how many times I would slip up in the first year, and got around to telling them one day.

"Hi, Jasper, Emmett! How are you?" I asked cheerfully, walking into the spacious living room.

"Fine, thanks, Bella." Jasper smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"What's up?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, nothing." I replied. Edward came into the room behind me, and stopped when he saw my face.

"Bella, what are you up to?" he asked warily.

"Edward!" I spun around, beaming, and Edward frowned at me. Usually, I wasn't this cheerful. Even less, lately.

"Someone's in a happy mood today." Emmett remarked, grinning.

"Well, I wouldn't like to lose my temper and kill a lot of people now, would I?" I asked.

Emmett's smile vanished, and he glanced at japer before turning his attention back on me. "What are you talking about?"

"The bet that you made." I reminded him. "About how much people I'd kill in my first year as a vampire?"

"Bella." Edward warned.

I shot a look at him and then turned back to the other two, a distant part of me wondering why I was acting so crazy. "Since the first year's gone, are you still keeping the bet?"

"Not really. It was about the first year." Jasper looked warily at Edward, probably wondering like him why I had brought up such a trivial thing.

"The first year's gone, so I don't know if you'll still be able to have the bet, but if you do, I'm not going to kill anyone – _ever_." I told them, empathising the last word. "So don't ever bet on me again!" I stalked out.

"Is that why you brought that subject up? To tell them not to bet on you again or think you're capable of killing people?" Edward asked incredulously when he caught up to me.

"I can't let them think I'm like that." I muttered, defensively.

Edward ruffled my hair cheerfully, and I pulled away, grumbling. "Bella, you are absolutely charming."

"Thanks." I hoped the sarcasm wasn't lost on him.

That night, I found a letter on my bed when I went up after having watched the news with Carlisle and Esme. It was written on a plain piece of paper in an elegant cursive.

**Bella,  
They would have told you about me by now. You are probably thinking that I am as evil as Victoria and James, but I assure you I am not. You would have seen me last time at the clearing, and I am sure you would have noticed the main difference. I am not out to hurt you; I am just in need your help. I cannot write anything much at this moment, but I could tell you much more if you wish, later. If you are able, please meet me tonight at 12:00 at the clearing.  
I shall be waiting.  
Christabel**

I stared at the letter, my eyes widening. So this was the infamous rogue vampire everyone had been talking about. I didn't know what she meant by 'I'm sure you noticed the main difference', and I wondered if I should meet her. Edward came up behind me, and noticed the letter in my hand.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked.

I hesitated, unsure whether to give him the letter or not. "It's just… I found this letter. It's… it's from Christabel."

"What?" Edward's voice was hard. He grabbed the letter and read through the lines swiftly. When he finished, he glanced back up at me. "You're not going to go, are you?" he demanded.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Bella, stay away from her. She may be potentially dangerous." Edward's amber eyes were glittering dangerously. "And when did you see her at the clearing? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only saw her eyes, that's all." I said defensively. "And I didn't think it was important enough to tell you."

"In the matter of your safety it _is_ very important." Edward retorted.

I frowned. "I don't think she's lying. If she says she only wants my help, then why would she lie?"

"You don't know how vampires can be, Bella." Edward's eyes were hooded.

"I know more than I need to." I muttered.

Edward frowned at me and went to talk to the others. I followed, and saw them all assembled in the living room, listening attentively to Edward.

"Alice, have you seen any sightings of Christabel?" Edward asked, pacing back and forth across the room.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Not a single thing. She's right, so far. If she were asking to meet up with Bella to hurt her, I would have found out. But she doesn't have any malignant thought. She could actually just be asking Bella for her help in her letter, tough why Bella I don't understand."

Edward shook his head. "It wouldn't be that simple."

"It could be that simple, dear." Esme countered.

"But as Alice said, why Bella?" Edward asked frustrated.

"Bella is unusual, both by human and vampire standards. Christabel seems to know rather a lot about her; perhaps she knows something we do not?" Carlisle stated.

Edward's fists clenched. "So am I supposed to let her go tonight? What if something unexpected happens to her?"

"I suggest letting her go, it could work to our advantage." Jasper suggested.

Edward turned to me, his eyes filled with misery. "Bella? Do you want to go?"

I nodded. "But I don't think you should follow me. She might think that I set a trap for her." Edward's jaw was clenched, but then he nodded. I just hoped I wasn't being stupid and end up getting killed.

I arrived at the clearing just before midnight. I saw Christabel sitting cross-legged in the middle. She was more beautiful than Rosalie, and I felt a pang of envy. She had long golden hair that fell in gentle waves down her back, and her eyes were wide, golden, her skin pale. Her mouth was curved slightly at the corners giving her a soft look, and she was small, petite, dressed in a long white dress. She was barefooted, and she had flowers strewn in her hair.

It reminded me of the elves in _Lord of the Rings_. Compared to her golden leopard-like prowess, Rosalie was a feline cat and I was just an ant. Which isn't exactly a flattering description.

"Hello, Bella." Christabel stood up and walked towards me. She had a musical lilting voice that reminded me of the chime of bells. If bells could sound that lovely.

"You…wanted to meet me?" I asked.

Christabel smiled softly. "Of course. I require your help in something."

I frowned. "Me? But I'm – you could get Edward to help you or Alice, and Carlisle's good as well, but I -"

She interrupted my rambling. "You are unique, and with your talents, I could achieve what I wish very easily. Would you be prepared to help me?"

"I – I don't know…and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things, Bella. Information which rulers would kill to gather, secrets to make one tether on the brink of insanity, lies which destroy nations." Sadness colored Christabel's voice.

I was lost for words. "But how could _I_ help you?"

She smiled. "Because the people I want to destroy, you have already met them several times. In fact, you are in close proximity with them."

Now I was confused. "Who?"

"The Volturi."

"What?! But that's, like, impossible! It's like a death wish to go against them!" I gasped.

Christabel nodded. "I am aware of that. But I have sworn to do this, Bella, even if it is the last thing I ever do."

"Why?"

"I used to be known as La Belle Dame Sans Merci – The Beautiful Woman Without Mercy. I was well known for putting rulers on their thrones, to making kings out of peasants, to pitting empires against each other. I was ruthless, cruel, and selfish. I was a seducer, a beguiler. They called me enchantress. All I wanted was power. They had many names for me; I was even called a faery's child. The Volturi feared me, and dared not make a move against me.

But then -" Christabel hesitated before continuing, pain seeping into her voice. "I met a man, a knight-at-arms. I fell in love with him, but the Volturi found out. They had allowed me to build my empires, but because I fell in love with a human and told him our secrets, the Volturi separated us and tried to kill me. I escaped, and tried to stop them from killing my love. I succeeded, and went away to try and give him a chance at a normal life without me; so infatuated he had been.

It was agony, and I consoled myself with the fact that I had saved him; he was still alive and would soon forget me. But a few months later the Volturi came back and killed him. Ever since then, I have been trying to eliminate them; I swore to myself I wouldn't rest until I had destroyed the ones who had killed my love. My empires crumbled around me, but I didn't care. I only cared for revenge. One woman against the Volturi army is not enough. I am in need of help." Christabel's grief was evident on her face, and I felt my heart go out to her.

"I'm sorry, but how could I help?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her eyes shimmering with tears. "They are not able to harm you, Bella. I have seen your powers, and they prevent you from harm. If you helped me, I could destroy the Volturi forever. That is all I ask for."

A thought struck me. "The knight-at-arms you fell in love with – was he called John Keats?"

Christabel nodded. "But how -"

"We did it in school. He was a poet. He wrote a poem about you, called La Belle Dame Sans Merci. It's obvious he never got over you."

"I know. I tried to make him forget me, he refused. He was adamant in his love. I had never thought love could be like this. He was like a ray of sunshine that lit up my life, but then it went and now my life is made up of dark shadows, and I merely a ghost of my former self."

"Now you've told me your reason for wanting me to help you, could I ask how you know what you know about me?" I asked.

Christabel smiled. "The minor facts that are of no importance? You are merely a child, born on the 13th of September, in the year of 1987, who was named Isabella Marie Swan, your mother is called Renée who is married to a young man called Phil, your father is Chief Charlie Swan of your town of Forks, you are in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, who's mother Elizabeth Masen died of the Spanish influenza and who's son, merely a young child of 17, was turned by a doctor who saved him. The many additions to his family consist of the seer Alice, the military man, Jasper, his wife, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and now you. There is more that I know, but is this correct so far?"

I nodded, dumbfounded. "How do you know all that?"

"That is my power, Bella. There are many others, which all come in useful when I am in need of them." Christabel told me.

"Then why do you need my help? I don't have any powers, except being an unusual vampire, and that most powers can't be used on me."

"There is more." Christabel said. "I could show you, if you like. But I warn you; it is dangerous what I am attempting to do, it could hurt you, since I have no idea what should happen, as I have never before performed on another."

I nodded without hesitating. It would be really useful to know hat other abilities I had. "Please show me."

Christabel smiled and held out her hand. I took it, feeling suddenly nervous, and closed my eyes. I wondered what it would be like, what I would find out. Would I –

"What the hell are you _doing_?!" I recognised that voice. My eyes snapped open as I saw Emmett running towards me, Edward close on his heels. Emmett reached me and threw himself at Christabel. They went flying into the trees, and I felt a spark of anger. I ran for the trees, and saw Emmett grabbing Christabel by her neck, lifting her off the ground. I saw her eyes darken, and then without thinking I grabbed Emmett off her and punched him.

His head snapped back and he flew into the air, crashing into a tree on the other side of the forest. No vampire for miles around could have missed the sound of his head cracking as he crumpled in a heap on the floor.


	9. 8: Revelation

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, it is all the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer and Co, and I wish to make no purchases, gain any money, etc, out of this.  
Thank you!

- Laughs -  
I love this chapter!

* * *

**8. Revelation**

I stared at my hands, horrified at what I had done. I ran through the trees to Emmett. Just as I reached him, a whisper floated through the trees.

'Bella, I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be back.' I looked around, knowing that I wouldn't see Christabel anywhere. I rushed over to Emmett and knelt by him, worriedly listening for any signs that he was alive.

"Bella?" I looked around, and saw Edward picking his way through the undergrowth, his face concerned.

"Edward!" I gasped. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him, it was an accident, I just -"

"Bella, hush, its okay, let's just make sure he's alive." Edward assured me. He knelt next to me, and narrowed his eyes. Emmett's eyes fluttered open and he blinked, sitting up sharply.

"Emmett?" Rosalie came through the trees and ran up to him, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw he was fine. She turned to me, her eyes blazing. "Why did you _do_ that?"

Anger welled up in my stomach. I hated it when people shouted at me.

"He was attacking Christabel! She wasn't doing anything to me!"

"Yeah, that's why Alice saw you lying dead on the ground!" Rosalie hissed.

"Emmett came to save you and you attack him! He should have just let you die!"

"Rosalie, leave it." Emmett interrupted. "I'm fine."

Rosalie shot me a look and then relaxed visibly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it. It's just that Emmett means a lot to me."

I nodded. "I understand, Rosalie. If it had been Edward, I would have done the same. I don't blame you."

She smiled at me tentatively, and I smiled back just as hesitantly. I looked back at Emmett, who looked no worse for wear.

"Emmett, I'm sorry I attacked you." I told him.

"Guess you don't have to arm-wrestle me to see who's the stronger one. Everyone knows it's you." He joked.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Bella? Are okay?" I heard Alice's voice singsong as she came through the bushes.

"I'm fine!" I called back.

"Oh, that's good!" Alice beamed as she reached us, looking at me happily. "I thought you were dead there."

I shook my head. "No, Christabel didn't want to hurt me, she just wanted to show me something. She said it might be dangerous, but I agreed to let he show me what she wanted me to see."

"Why did Christabel you?" Edward questioned.

I hesitated, looking at Alice and Edward. Aro had wanted Alice and Edward to join him. He had even asked me, and now someone else had asked me to kill him and the others. It was confusing, to say the least.

"The quick rundown is that Christabel told me she fell in love with a human man but the Volturi wouldn't allow it and they killed him. So now she wants revenge."

"What does she want to do, though?" Alice asked, frowning.

I stared at her, surprised. "You can't see?"

Alice shook her head. "There's something… restricting my vision. I can't _see_ anything about her. She's like the wolves; she's invisible to me."

"Oh." I thought for a moment. "She told me she could do just about anything, so I think she might be blocking you."

Alice nodded. "It's obvious she's very powerful."

"What exactly does she want to do?" Edward asked.

"She wants to destroy the Volturi."

Edward arced his eyebrow, amused. "The Volturi, did you say?"

"It's not funny! She's serious about it." I snapped.

"It's impossible to do." Rosalie chipped in.

"Actually, Christabel is quite powerful – she can do a lot of things. I'm sure she could take on the whole of the Volturi."

"So why did she ask you to help her?"

I shrugged. "She was coming to that part when Emmett came."

"Maybe…" Edward was lost in thought. He glanced at me sharply. "Are you going to see her again?"

I nodded. "Sure. She told me herself. But why?"

"Next time you see her, you could find out what she wants you to do." Edward suggested.

I nodded. That sounded like a good idea to me. A few minutes later, we were all back at the mansion, and I told Carlisle everything Christabel had told me. He nodded thoughtfully, and then told me I could go.

When we were in our room, Edward pulled me against him, pressing his face in my hair.

"Bella, why is it that you supposedly end up dead all the time?"

"You know I'm a danger magnet."

Edward chuckled. "That's very obvious." He was silent for a while, and I looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

Edward stared down at me, his face full of sadness. "Bella, if… something _bad_ happened to you, and I could have prevented it… my heart would bleed."

My breath caught in my throat, and I forced it out painfully, plastering a light smile onto my face. "No, it wouldn't. You're a vampire. Vampire's hearts don't work."

"Bella, I'm as human as the next person."

I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't mind me, I'm like that. Sorry about nearly getting killed."

Edward smiled, his eyes crinkling, the worried look still in his eyes. "Next time, tell me before you go and nearly end up dead, okay?"

I grinned. "Yes, Cap'n."

The next day, the Cullens were all in the living room. Rosalie was reading, Emmett was playing a game on the computer, and the others were watching a film documentary about a boy who was brought up by sharks.

Edward and I were playing chess, ad so far Edward was winning over me. He had eliminated most of my knights, and managed to capture 2 of my kings. I glanced at the TV screen; the shark was trying to chew off a person's leg. I winced, and just then Edward took my third king.

"Hey!" I snapped.

Edward was trying to hide a smile. "Sorry, Bella. You should have been concentrating. Otherwise, if your attention is diverted, your opponent wins the game."

I huffed and knocked over his queen. I glanced back at the screen, but the documentary had finished. Carlisle glanced at me, and then looked at Esme, mouthing something to her. She nodded, and walked towards me, smiling cheerfully.

"Bella, dear, can I have a word with you?"

I frowned, confused. What could she possibly want to talk to me about?

"Sure." Edward kissed me lightly on the forehead, and went to talk to Jasper. Alice slipped to the other side of the room, an intense expression on her face. Edward was staring at her, looking puzzled and frustrated.

"Bella, how have you been feeling lately?" Esme asked. She sat down on the chair that had been previously occupied by Edward.

My eyes swept the room. I noticed that Carlisle was watching another documentary, Rosalie was still reading, Emmett was still playing his games, and Edward and Jasper were talking about Christabel. I didn't try to whisper; they would all hear it anyways.

"I feel really bad lately. I've been getting all kind of symptoms, even though vampires aren't supposed to be getting sick."

Esme looked at me worriedly. "Can you name a few of the symptoms?"

I shrugged. "Just morning sickness, headaches, backaches, random dizziness, and sometimes feeling out of breath." Not to mention other things.

Esme's eyes narrowed. "Do you feel faint, tired, get mood swings, cramping, your tastes change slightly, you acquire cravings?" She quizzed.

I stared at her, shocked. "Some of them, yeah. But how did you…?"

"I think I may know what the problem is." Carlisle moved to stand behind Esme's chair.

"What?" I asked.

Esme's eyes were warm, concerned. "Bella, you're-"

Edward's hand snapped up, and he stared at me, his eyes wide and shocked.

"_Pregnant?!"_


	10. 9: Aftermath

Thanks to Someone4U, Dove, ?Hawk?, Smile for Life, Sunshine0235, La Belle Morte, and Cute Pwincess for reviewing.  
Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: 'What would I do without you? Crash and burn.'

* * *

**9. Aftermath**

Everyone was staring at me now. My cheeks flamed, and I looked down. I hadn't realised, I had thought it was some side effect of my unusual vampirism, but –

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Rosalie's voice was shaking. She had put down her book and was standing up, staring at everyone.

Carlisle nodded. "No question about it."

"Dearest Bella." Esme breathed. She was at my side in a flash, her arms around me. "You could try a home test if you like?" She looked at me, concerned. I shrugged mutely, and Rosalie stalked out of the room. A minute later, a loud bang resounded from above.

"Don't worry, she'll get around." Edward muttered, pulling me against his chest. His skin was paler than usual, and his eyes looked bright, feverish.

I gulped, shaken. "I -"

Jasper turned towards Alice. "Alice?"

Alice skipped over. "I kept seeing a little child in my visions. It was obvious, really, what had happened, but I stayed silent about it. What happened last time -" her face creased up as she thought about what had happened last time she had seen me diving off a cliff. It was all about extreme sports, but Edward had mistaken me for dead and tried to kill himself by forcing the Volturi to kill him. It had ended with me going to Volterra to stop him. "- If I had ended up wrong again, I wouldn't be able to stand it." She smiled at me sweetly. "Congratulations."

I stared at her incredulously. "This is nothing to be happy about! Unless it's a normal thing for vampires to end up pregnant all the time, then, sure."

"Actually, it's never happened before. It can't happen." Carlisle explained.

"Vampires have no living cells. In reality, they are the walking dead. What has occurred is virtually impossible."

"Great. I'm the freak of the vampire world." I muttered.

"I could perhaps conduct some tests on you, if you like?" Carlisle offered.

"Will it include needles?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, and I grimaced. My becoming a vampire may have cured my blood phobia, but that didn't mean I had to stop hating needles as well.

"If it helps you find out more about me, feel free to do whatever you want." My voice was strained.

"Esme, are you sure that's Bella's pregnant? It could be a side effect of her unusual vampirism." Edward cut in suddenly. I was shocked – I had been thinking exactly the same thing moments before.

Esme stared at him levelly. "All the signs are there, Edward."

"You're not positive it's true, though." He growled.

Carlisle shot him a warning glance. "Edward, don't you think Esme would know? She has been a mother herself." He reminded him. Edward's face stayed sullen, and Carlisle steered me towards the kitchen.

"Why is Edward so set against me being pregnant?" I asked, once we were out of earshot of the others.

"Bella, there have been vampires for millions of years. You have heard the Quileute tales about the cold ones; there are many references on the modern media. The vampires they portray may have different names and slight differences in their… abilities, but they are all the same mostly. And then you come along, and -" Carlisle shook his head, busying himself with the syringe. "- Everything changes. Everything Edward has believed in his decades as a vampire is proven to be wrong. I find it hard myself to believe what is happening, but it is true. It may be that the way vampires evolved from normal humans may be happening again, but I am unsure as to whether this is the case, or just you." I winced as the needle struck my flesh, and then Carlisle slipped it back out, inspecting the blood.

"Hmmm. I'll test these in the lab and examine the results. I'll send word back to you when I have the report. And by the time you see him again, Edward will have accepted your situation, you'll see."

"Thanks." I jumped off the chair, and walked to the door. I always ended up back in the kitchen, doing one thing or another that had nothing at all to do with cooking. Edward was waiting for me in the hall, leaning against the front door. There was no sign of the others, and his eyes were closed.

I observed him, noting that he looked tired. He looked up when he heard me walking towards him, his face lighting up, and enfolded me in his arms, planting a deep kiss on my mouth.

"Let's go to the meadow." He suggested.

I nodded, and Edward picked me up in his arms. "Hey, I can run as well, you know!"

Edward laughed at the enraged expression on my face as I struggled to break free from his grasp. "You happen to be pregnant, Bella. I am taking absolutely no chances at all with your well-being, so you may as well stop struggling, for all the good it will do you."

I huffed and stopped protesting, lying back in his arms as his feet covered the ground. Soon new were at the meadow and Edward gently set me down on my feet, pulling me onto the grass. Thankfully it was sunny. Imagine if it had rained. Ugh. But the sun meant that we would have to stay out of sight of the humans – glowing like a diamond in the sun isn't exactly the best way to introduce ourselves as vampires, unless we wanted them to go screaming for the hills.

"Bella, love, can I ask you a question?" Edward spoke up from where he was lying on his back besides me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Sure."

Edward exhaled loudly before continuing. "About…you being pregnant…"

He hesitated. "It's impossible for a vampire – for me - to have…gotten you pregnant, so…in the last couple of days…"

I stared at him, puzzled. "What about the last couple of days?" I sat up so I could see his face whilst he spoke.

"Did you…by any chance…be with Jacob?" Edward sat up to mirror me, and the pain that flashed across his face, that was so raw in his eyes, literally made my chest feel tight.

"I -" I blinked, and realised what he meant with horror. "No. No! I wouldn't…I'm not like that – _I'm married!"_

A smile broke across Edward's face, and his eyes grew soft. "No chance at all?"

I shook my head firmly, a smile tugging at my lips. "None. I've only ever been withy you. Not that I would want to be with anyone else."

Edward laughing, the sound joyful. My heart sang with happiness. "I love you, Bella."

I would never go grow tired of him saying those eternal words. "I love you too, Edward. Always and forever." I stayed lying next to him; my head craned towards him, content to just memorize the perfect lines of his sculpted features. He held my hand up to his face, his nose skimming across my wrist.

"Edward?" I asked, after a while.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You didn't really want me to be pregnant, did you?"

Edward shook his head. "No, Bella. It's an impossible feat, but how could I resist the thought of a little you running around in our home, brightening our lives, if…_when_ you have the child?"

I smiled to that. "So if it's a boy, what would you want him to be called?"

"What would _you_ want him to be called, Bella?" Edward threw my question back at me.

"Well…" I paused, musing over my choices. "I was thinking if it's a boy, maybe Edward?"

Edward laughed. "Hah! I think one Edward in the family is enough without adding another!"

"Charlie, then?"

Edward thought for a moment. "That would be a good name, but it has its reservations."

"Jacob?" I pressed.

Edward hesitated. "I…it has potential. And since you really want to, I think our boy should be called Jacob. I'm behind on whatever you decide."

I swallowed, a lump in my throat. I couldn't believe I had ended up with someone like Edward. I didn't deserve him; he was too good for me. He knew how much Jake had hurt me, and he had never really taken a liking to him. But here he was, agreeing on letting his child be named after his rival. "And, I was thinking, if it's a girl, how about Elizabeth?"

Edward smiled, relaxing from when he had tensed up before. "Now that would be a perfect name. Thank you, Bella."

I smiled. "Don't thank me, I'd want our child to be named after her grandmother."

Edward grinned. "Elizabeth _definitely_ has plenty of potential."

I agreed.


	11. 10: Goodbye

The oh-so-famous Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, it is all the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer and Co, and I wish to make no purchases, gain any money, etc, out of this.  
Thank you!

* * *

**10. Goodbye**

"Hi, Bella!" Alice sang my name as she danced lithely into the kitchen, holding two bags full of what seemed to be groceries and food. No, that wasn't right. It couldn't be – vampires don't eat. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her suspiciously as Edward and Esme followed, also holding bags.

"So, who are you planning on giving the food to? Some little old lady who lives by herself?" I asked.

"No, silly!" Alice laughed. "You!"

"Wait – _what_?"

"Carlisle thought it would be best if we 'treated' you like a human woman, according to him. It would probably be for the best, Bella. Don't sulk." Alice told me.

"Vampires don't eat." I grumbled.

Edward smirked. "Vampires don't get pregnant."

"But I can't eat!" I protested.

Esme smiled reassuringly. "Of course you can, dear. Don't fret."

"Here." Alice unpacked the bags in a flash and I stared at all the food she set down. There was even baby food, mashed dinners and soup.

"I would have said I'm still not sure I'm pregnant, but that would be lying and I'm not a good liar, so I'll just settle for what if something happens to the baby? There's no need to get so much food."

"We have more than enough money is needed." Alice smiled angelically. "It won't be a problem."

"You think?" I muttered.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, just promise you'll eat?"

I shrugged. "I just went hunting with Jasper, I'm not hungry."

"Aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Fine. I'm still very hungry." I admitted.

Esme smiled. "That's because you're eating for two. Try some human food at least; it may curb your appetite."

I stared at the food on the table, unwilling. Alice finally sat me down on the table, plonking a bowl of cereal in front of me and shoving a spoon into my hand. "Eat."

"You can't do this!" I complained.

"Can't I?" Alice asked. She sounded like Edward.

My stomach rumbled and I picked up the spoon, digging into the cornflakes. When I had finished the bowl, I still felt hungry and poured some more cereal into my bowl. When I had finally finished, I pushed the bowl and stood up, walking over to the sink. Alice got there before me and grabbed the bowl from my hands, holding it away from me.

I gaped at her. "You're treating me like – like I'm -"

"Pregnant?" Alice suggested sweetly. Edward chuckled, and Esme smiled.

I glared at her. "I was going to say imbecile, actually."

"You, an imbecile? Never." Edward moved back besides me and held my hand.

"Still."

Carlisle walked through the door at that moment, and smiled when he saw me. "Bella! I have the results."

"I am pregnant, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Your DNA resembles that of a human woman, so I suggested that -"

"- I'm treated like a human woman." I finished off for him. "I know."

A smile broke across Carlisle's face, but then it faded. "There is something you could do – I wouldn't suggest it, but if you wish, you could…have an abortion."

I froze. "An…abortion?"

Carlisle nodded, his expression wary.

I shook my head fiercely. "No! I can't, it's like…I'll be killing it. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

Edward's arms tightened around me. "Are you sure, Bella?"

I nodded. "Positive."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "I understand, Bella. By the way, Jacob Black called. He wishes you to go to meet him."

I glanced at Edward. His face was rigid. "I don't know. Did he say why he wants me to meet him?"

"No. He talked it over with Sam Uley, and Sam agreed to let you into la Push for the duration of your visit." Carlisle told me.

"Oh."

Carlisle walked out the door, and I looked anxiously at Edward. "Edward?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, and sighed deeply. "You don't need my permission. He's your friend, Bella. I won't stop you if you want to go."

"Thanks." I touched him lightly on his arm. "Can you drop me off at the line?"

Edward nodded. "Shall I come to pick you up?"

"No, it's okay." I went over to the phone, dialling in Jacob's number. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jake. It's Bella?"

"Bella! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. You alright?"

"Sure."

"Did you want me to come to La Push?" I asked.

"Yeah. Can you?"

I nodded, and then realised he couldn't see me. "Sure. Five minutes?"

"I'll be there." Jacob hung up, and I walked back to Edward.

"Anything of interest I need to know?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Are you sure you want to go, Bella?"

I nodded. "I want to see him. I just…I can't leave things awkward between us. I havn't really seen him since the last meeting in the clearing."

"You'll be fine, Bella." Edward reassured me. I nodded and let him pull me into his arms.

Five minutes later, I ran up to the boundary line.

"If you want me to pick you up, just call." His topaz eyes were worried and I hugged him, stepping back.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I told him. I walked towards the barrier, and saw Jacob leaning against his Rabbit 1986. I looked back, and saw Edward looking at me before he vanished. I reached Jacob, and smiled tentatively, taking care not to breath in too deeply. It saddened me, but now I realised why the Cullens could never stand the werewolves smell.

"Hi, Bella." Jacob pushed away from the Volkswagen and walked towards me, almost reaching me when he stopped, his nose wrinkling. He hugged me and pulled back quickly.

"Hi, Jake." I answered quietly.

He shoved his hands in his pocket, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it."

"I think it's true. But we could try at least, right?" I asked.

Jacob nodded. "Sure, I guess." He walked around his car to get into the driver's seat and I slid into the passenger seat. We arrived at his house and he walked inside, leaving the door open for me. I followed him, and saw his father, Billy, watching the news.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted me politely from his wheelchair and his eyes flickered towards Jacob.

"Hi. How've you been?"

"Fine." Billy's eyes went back to the screen and Jacob led me to the garage where he had been fixing a Harley '87.

"You wanted me to come for anything in particular?" I asked.

Jake shrugged, taking out the tyres of the bike. "Nah, not really."

"Cool. How's the pack?"

"There are some new arrivals from somewhere near Chicago. They're all wolves, and they wanted to join our pack. It's a family of them; there are the parents and then the girl. Sam agreed. He's not going to let any others join now except for family."

I nodded. "How is the family like?"

Jacob stopped working for a moment, and a guilty look flashed across his face. "They're the Seabrooks. They're all nice. The Mom's young, so is the Dad, and the girl's about 16. Her name's Sandra."

"Oh, okay. I see."

"Is it only them? I'm sure their other relatives would have come with them from Chicago."

"Erm, no. They don't have any relatives, they got chucked out of their parents' house."

"So why'd they move to La Push?"

"The father got a job offer down here, so they decided to come. They found out about the pack and asked Sam if they could join. He agreed."

"Have you met them?" I asked, interested.

Jacob hesitated before answering. "Yeah. They're really nice, for adults."

"And Sandra?" I pressed.

"She's cool, too."

I frowned. Something was off here. Just then, Billy's shout came from the kitchen. "Jake! Sandra's here."

"I'll be right there!" Jacob shouted. He glanced at me, and his expression was strained. I followed him to the house, and I heard a girl's voice coming from inside. I went into the living room behind Jacob and saw a girl whom I'd never seen before. She had long red hair pulled back in a plait, and her eyes were dancing green. She was dressed in a red T-shirt and jeans. When Jacob entered, her eyes lit up, and I couldn't mistake the expression that passed across her face. Nor could I miss the way Jake looked at her.

"Bella, this is Sandra. Sandra, Bella." Jacob introduced me to the redhead, and I smiled at her.

She smiled back, shyly, but I noticed the envy in her eyes when she looked at me. "Hi."

I let out a shuddering breath, and glanced at Jacob. "Has he told you much about me?"

Sandra nodded. "You're a…vampire, right?" she asked.

"Sure."

"I heard you're married to Edward Cullen. Jake talks a lot about you."

"He does?" I was surprised. "Funny, I only heard about you till just now. I haven't seen him for months."

Sandra grinned nervously and folded her arms around herself while she talked, her eyes flickering anxiously from Jake to me. I asked her a bit more about her life, and very soon Sandra excused herself, with the reason that she had to go and help her father with the decorating.

When she was gone, the room was silent. Jacob looked around, avoiding meeting my eyes. "I can explain."

"Explain what, though? There's nothing to explain. I'm not going to say anything about you having imprinted on Sandra. She's quite pretty, by the way." I told him calmly.

Jacob's fists were clenched. "You don't understand!"

I looked at him, confused. "Understand what?" the strangest feeling swept over me, and I desperately wanted him to explain.

"I'm still in love with you, Bella. Even though I'm also in love with Sandra." His voice held the first stirrings of anger.

"What do you want me to say, Jake?"

He sighed. "If you had picked me from the very beginning, this wouldn't be happening to me."

"Jake, you don't get it! I'm in love with Edward! Not you! I'm happy being his wife, especially now that I'm carrying his child!"

Jacob froze. "You're _pregnant_?"

I nodded. "And don't make me explain it to you, it's too long."

He looked at me strangely. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping the baby. We're moving to Alaska by September, all of us. I might go to the University of Alaska Southeast there, but I don't know. I just…before I go, I want to say goodbye."

"How long are you going?"

I hesitated. "Maybe forever."

Jacob stared at the ground, and then back at me, his eyes filled with pain. I hated doing this to him. It would be impossible to say goodbye to everyone, but what would kill me would be being distances away from Jacob. Jake glanced up at me, and when he spoke, his voice was low.

"Why did you choose him over me, Bella?"

I looked down at the ground, my voice barely a whisper. "I wouldn't have made you happy, because it was always him. I didn't want to hurt you – anymore than I already had."

Jacob sighed and walked towards me, lifting my chin with his finger. "It's not you, it's me. I keep breaking my promise, don't I?"

"Not really." I mumbled. "It's my fault."

Jacob laughed. "I guess it's both our faults. Tell you what, since you've got the day with me, let's spend it with the others, all right?"

I nodded, and the rest of the day I concentrated on enjoying myself with my friends, knowing it would be the last time I ever saw them. They were all pleased to see me, despite what had changed, and when I left in the evening, it pained me to go. Jacob walked me to the boundary line; the moon was out, illuminating everything with a silvery glow.

"So this is the last time I'll see you." His voice was expressionless.

"I'll miss you, Jake."

"Don't worry, I'll phone every day to find out what's been going on." He joked.

My laughter was strained. "If they even have phones in Alaska."

Jacob laughed and pulled me towards him, crushing me in a huge bear hug.

"I'll miss you Bells." He murmured.

I sniffed. "I'll miss you too - don't start me crying." I pulled away. "Bye, Jake."

"But I'll see you sometime before you go?"

I shook my head. "I…can't."

He nodded, his expression unfathomable. "Bye, Bella."

I looked at him one last, final time, then turned around and walked away quickly, the tears falling fast.


	12. 11: Old Friends

Thanks to Someone4U, Cute Pwincess, Gemma, Smile for Life, Emberseve, La Belle Morte, and Oboe.Piano for reviewing.  
Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: You deserve a story of your own! Which I'm gonna write soon...

* * *

**11. Old Friends**

"Bella, love, are you alright?"

I looked up at the sound of Edward's voice. Since we had come back from hunting at Goats Rock Wilderness, South of Rainier, I had been afraid to admit I was still hungry, even after eating a bear, and more or less curled up on my bed. I had been in my room all morning, trying to ignore my rumbling stomach – and everyone else.

"I think it's obvious you're hungry."

I groaned. "And I thought I could try and hide it."

Edward took my arm and led me to the kitchen, seating me down on a chair. He set some food down on the table and I automatically began to eat it. When I was halfway through, I paused, savouring the taste. I had never really tasted anything like this before; it was delicious.

"Do you want something else?" Edward asked, worriedly. He was sat next to me, watching me eat.

"No, I love it, actually." I glanced down at the bowl; I was surprised to see I was eating raspberries. I hated raspberries.

"But you hate raspberries." Edward frowned.

"I know."

"Shall I bring you something else?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I like the raspberries, but I still feel hungry. I want…something."

"Anything in particular you'd like?"

"I don't know."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Would it be highly unlikely that you're getting blood cravings?"

"No, it wouldn't at all." Alice breezed through the doorway, beaming. When was she not? She was carrying many bags of clothes, and I hurried forward to take them off her, setting them down on the table.

"What were you saying before?" I asked.

"You have blood cravings; just ask Edward to take you hunting more often. By the way, all your clothes have gone in the skip." Alice announced.

I stared at her, horrified. "No!"

"These are all for you." Alice indicated the bags on the table. She took out a sky blue Gucci designer and held it up. "You _have_ to wear Gucci, Armani, and Prada. They'll look gorgeous on you, especially the blues."

I spun around to face Edward. "Tell me you didn't have any part in this!"

He held up his hands in defence, glowering at Alice. "I told her no."

"Well, at least I still have my truck."

Edward and Alice glanced at each other; my eyes widened in dismay, and I rushed outside. There was a brand new Audi coupe parked at the front. It had a glossy blue paint job, and I was guessing it was very quiet, lots of power. I turned around; Alice had followed me outside, and so had Edward.

"Where's my truck?"

"Look, Bella -" Alice began, but I cut her off.

"You did something to it, didn't you?" I accused.

Alice looked horrified. "No! I would never do that to you! Tell her, Edward!"

Edward stepped towards me. "Your trucks in the garage, Bella. I was going to give you the car on your birthday, because I didn't find the truck adequate for your needs. But as you can see, Alice decided to flaunt the car and parked it where everyone could see it."

I glared at him. "My truck is perfectly fine – unless Alice did something to it; I wouldn't put it past her."

"Bella, I wouldn't!" Alice's bottom lip trembled; tears gathering in her eyes. It was a heart-breaking expression.

It was hard to be mad at Alice when she was like this. "I believe you, don't worry." I assured her.

Alice shot a smug look at Edward. "I told you so. Bye, Bella." She skipped back inside and I was left alone with Edward.

He looked at me worriedly. "you're not mad, are you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why would I be mad?"

Edward walked over to me, his hands on my waist. "Because Alice threw away all your clothes and I brought you a fast car when you specifically asked me not to?"

"That would be about right."

"Bella, could you just accept my present? You have no qualms about others giving you gifts." He was referring to the wolf charm on my wrist that Jacob had made for me.

"yeah. But you gave me a ring _and _a diamond, which is what I'm wearing right now." I held up the hand on which Elizabeth Masen's ring and the crystal heart opposite the wolf on the charm bracelet sparkled.

"This is the ultimatum on our negotiation, remember? 'Marriage, paying your tuition fees, a fast car'?"

I shook my head mutely.

"Please, Bella?" He breathed, his smile dazzling.

"Not fair, you know how much I can't resist you." My mind was clouded.

When he used that persuasive smile of his, it weakened all my defences.

"Now you know how I feel - does that mean you'll take it?"

"Yes!" I snapped.

Edward grinned, his face lighting up. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're happy about this, aren't you?"

"Do you know how much I feared you would reject my gifts?" He asked.

"I'm guessing a lot. What about the clothes?"

"Alice will be offended if you don't accept it as a gift."

"Ugh! I don't wear designer!"

"I don't mind what you wear; to me you will always look beautiful, even dressed in rags."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I told him.

Edward looked hurt. "Truly you don't believe I would lie to you? It's the truth, Bella."

"I guess I'll have to take the clothes then." I sighed. "You Cullens – always have to be drop-dead gorgeous and stylish."

Edward smirked. "That includes you now, doesn't it? After all, you are my wife; that makes you a Cullen in all but blood."

I groaned. Trust him to come up with something like that. "So, what's on today's agenda, Mr Cullen?"

"I was planning on taking you to Port Angeles, that restaurant we went to last time?" Edward told me.

"Sure. But if people see me, won't it seem strange that I'm starting to look like you guys? And it's going to be awkward, what with everything that happened last year and -"

Edward smirked. "Don't worry. They'll all think that you've been having many sleepless nights."

I gaped at him, and before I had time to come up with some witty remark, he had vanished inside, his laugher trailing behind him.

I drew up to La Bella Italia, and parked the car on the curb. Edward, who had rather generously let me drive, slipped out the car and opened my door for me. For the occasion, Alice had dressed me in a red dress with a matching jacket and heels.

I clambered out and Edward took my arm. There were some people that I recognised that were gawping at me as I climbed out of the car, and I went into the bistro feeling many pairs of eyes on me. The waiter directed us to a place near the back, and Edward held out my chair for me, waiting until I had sat down before going to his seat.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked.

"I'll take the strawberries with sugar and cream, but inside of the strawberries, I'd like raspberries, and -"

"Hi Bella. Long time no see." I looked up to see Mike Newton coming towards me. He was with Angela Weber and Ben Cheney.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were going to go out for dinner together, but Jessica couldn't come." Angela explained. Mike had his hands shoved in his pockets; at the mention of Jessica Stanley, a look flashed across his face.

"Why not?" Edward asked, his eyes flickering towards Mike.

Mike looked uncomfortable. "She couldn't make it, her aunt and cousins came over, she said."

Edward nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Have a nice time."

"We will." Ben said. He smiled at Angela; clearly they were both still in love with each other even after all this while. Only Mike looked depressed as he walked with the other two back to their booth.

"What was up with Mike?" I asked.

Edward looked grim. "I was listening in on his thoughts. Apparently, Jessica is going through quite a bit of trouble lately."

"Like what?"

"Around the time the Volturi came to Washington, Jessica started acting strangely. She started to look pale, like us, and she stayed inside her room all day, refusing to come out. She sneaked out many nights, and she wouldn't eat. Her mother became worried about her and Mike noticed many things as well. Eventually, Jessica's mother phoned the doctor, to try and see if anything was up with Jessica."

I wasn't starting to get a bad feeling about this. "Did the doctor manage to get through to her?" Please say he said she's ill. Please say he said she's ill. Please say he said she's –

"Jessica refused to let him see her. The next day, she ran away from home. No one's seen her since. The police have a missing person record for her, but everyone believes she's dead, though many claim they've seen her."

Of course.

Jessica was a vampire.


	13. 12: Sentiment

The Big Bad Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, it is all the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer and Co, and I wish to make no purchases, gain any money, etc, out of this.  
Thank you!

* * *

**12. Sentiment**

The next day I stayed indoors. It was risky for me to be seen out, plus with everything that was going on, unexpected things were very likely to happen, which could ruin everything. One evening, I was going to my room when I saw another note lying on the bedspread.

Bella,  
I wish to meet you again for an uninterrupted discussion. My time is running out. Please meet me at the same place, same time tonight. Please make an effort to come; there is only so much I am able to do without you.  
Christabel

"Bella?" Edward had come in behind me. He saw the note and took it from my hand, reading it swiftly.

"You want to go again." He stated.

I nodded, my words coming out in a rush. "She wasn't going to hurt me last time, Edward, whatever Alice saw, it…I wanted her to show me, it wasn't her fault. She even told me it would be dangerous, that I could die, but I agreed."

"I understand, Bella." Edward held my hands in his, looking at me gently, sadly. "But I can't shake the feeling that something will happen to you. I can't lose you again. I _can't_. Trying to live in a world without you was like trying to live without blood; I nearly died, Bella, and if you die this time, I doubt that I would survive."

"_How many times have I told you that on no account are you to kill yourself no matter what happens to me?!_" I hissed. "You. Do. Not. Just. Listen. To. Me!"

Edward's hands tightened around mine. "Bella, love, listen to _me_! I'm not talking about suicide; I'm talking about if I would survive the pain that would follow, both emotional and physical. Always wondering if I could have saved you, if you wouldn't have died if I had been there, if I could have saved you by leaving you forever the first time -"

My breath caught in my throat. Not that I needed to breathe; but there was a lump in my throat, and I couldn't swallow. My vision grew hazy, blurry with tears, and my ears were ringing with his words, _'leaving you forever the first time'_.

"No, please." I managed to gasp out, shaking all over. "Please, I'll do anything you want, d-don't leave me again…" My face was streaked with tears, and Edward caught me in his arms as my legs gave out under me, his face racked with anguish, filled with self-hate. I couldn't bear to see that look on his face; it wasn't his fault, he had just been trying to save me. But a hole had opened up in my heart, a hole that I had thought had seemed like it had never been there in the first place. My body shook with sobs and Edward held me wordlessly, trying to give me all the comfort he could.

"I promise you Bella, by my soul I will never ever leave you ever again. Not now, not _ever_." He whispered.

My sobs eventually died down, and I leaned my head against his chest, feeling tired. "You don't have to leave me to hurt me. You could -"

"Hush." Edward held a finger against my lips, his eyes glowing with a feverish light. "Don't even think about it, Bella. Don't. I made a promise to love you every single day of forever – I find it impossible to break it. You could fall out of love with me, but I would never be able to do that you. You are as precious as my own life to me; even more so. I know that if it were your life or mine, I would gladly give up mine any day if it saved you. And with our child coming into the world, how could I leave you? I would rather die. I know what it is like to be a child growing up in this world without a father; I wouldn't want to make our child go through the same pain."

I clung to him, feeling deliriously happy. "You promise?"

"I promise with all my heart to never leave you again, even if I have to die to fulfil that promise." Edward intoned.

I smiled softly. "I love you so, so much I don't know how to express myself in words."

"Actions speak louder than words." Edward whispered. He leaned in, holding my face between his hands gently as he kissed me, then pulled back slightly as he laid his mouth over my neck. His hand rested lightly on my stomach, and then he pulled back slightly, looking surprised.

"Interesting." He murmured.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I can hear a heart beating – which doesn't happen to be yours." He laid his ear against my stomach, listening. I pricked my ears, and eventually heard what he had heard. A small, soft sound, the sound of a beating heart, filled the stillness.

"Oh!"

Edward smiled up at me, his eyes soft. "I do wonder what kind of baby it will be. You are only 3/4 weeks, correct?"

I nodded. "And most babies hearts start beating at 6 weeks."

"This may be some sort of unusual hybrid." Edward mused. "Maybe not even a hybrid; some other sort of vampire altogether."

"That would be…bad?"

Edward shook his head. "Not bad, no. Just _different_."

"Back to the note – since I can go, we should tell the others in case anything like…last time…ever happens again."

Edward nodded. "Of course."

The rest of the family took the news well, considering. Carlisle thought it would be for the best, and Esme agreed with him, though she still seemed worried. Emmett and Rosalie and Alice all stayed neutral, saying it was my choice. Jasper approved, though he seemed troubled.

"Bella, I have something to say." Jasper began. "I can't even begin to imagine what kind of vampire you've become, but I know that I was wrong about you – you're much better than I gave you credit for. I want to apologise for the reservations that I had about you."

I blinked. _Jasper_ was apologising to _me_? "It's all right, I'm sure everyone thought I would be a ravaging blood-thirsty monster."

A smile crossed Jasper's face. "I'm glad you're my sister; please try and stay alive – life's better with you around."

I smiled. "You mean it would be worse."

Jasper shook his head, serious. "I may have…scared you in the past -" like when he attacked me on my 18th birthday, "- but I'm sorry, and I sincerely wish you good luck in your current situation. Whatever you may choose to do, I'll be behind you every step of the way."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Jasper shook his head. "Don't thank me."

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Esme came forward, hesitant.

"Sure." I followed her to the kitchen; it wouldn't be much, but at least it would give us a bit of privacy.

Esme smiled sweetly at me. "Bella, you know that I jumped off the cliff when my newborn died?" I nodded. Esme looked down at the ground, not meeting my gaze. "My child…it was a boy who looked exactly the equivalent of you. He had soft dark hair and the most clear dark eyes I had ever seen. He was exquisite, and, in a sense, you remind me fully of him. And -" Esme looked up at me, her eyes brimming. "Then he died, and the pain was intense. That's why I killed myself. I couldn't bear it, I knew I could continue to live, have other children, but he was my first newborn. I couldn't think past him."

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Bella, I think of you as my real child. The others, they are my children, but the hole left in my heart by my son's death has never fully healed. But you, who remind me of him, gave me the strength to heal myself; you are also the youngest, and I feel that if I lost you it would be like losing him all over again." Esme looked pleadingly up at me. "Please…if you decide to do anything, please don't get yourself hurt."

I hugged her gently. "I don't know. I have to do this before I move on. But I'll keep that in mind."

"If you do not think of me, at least your child?" Esme asked.

I twisted a few strands of my hair around my finger, feeling torn. "I do want what's best for my child, and the Volturi, they'll eventually find out, and since I'm an unusual case, I don't know what they'll do. I have to do this – for everyone."

Esme nodded. "I understand your predicament. And thank you…for everything. I will never forget what you have done for me."

My eyes were wide as I nodded. I went back to the room and Edward came over to me. "Are you still going ahead with it, Bella?"

I nodded. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

Edward grinned. "Then I'll make sure that there are no wild horses running loose."


	14. 13: Finale

Thanks to Someone4U, Cute Pwincess, La novia querida, renalrocks, Emberseve, La Belle Morte, and Oboe.Piano for reviewing.  
Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: I love you, you are the best person in thewhole wide world! :D

* * *

**13. Finale**

I walked into the clearing and saw Christabel sitting cross-legged in the middle, like last time. This time, the only thing that had changed was that she was wearing a long black dress, full skirted, and the flowers she had strewn in her hair was black. She looked like she was in mourning, and I remembered what she had put in her note, _'my time is running out'_.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me again." Christabel smiled at me, worry lurking in her eyes.

"It's okay."

"Your…brother…Emmett, I hope he is well?" she asked.

I nodded. "Just a…misunderstanding."

Christabel smiled in relief. "I never meant for any to get hurt. I could still show what I was going to show you last time, if you wish? Only then could I tell you how I hope to defeat the Volturi."

I nodded, and took the hand she held out. One minute I was in my body, the next –

I was in a place full of white stillness.

"Where am I?"

Christabel was standing in front of me, her appearance blending into the background. "A good question. It is the reality of all things, what some would call a dream space."

"Please tell us poor little peons what that means?"

Christabel smiled in amusement. "You may think there are only…vampires and werewolves that exist beside humans, but how did they come to be? This is the origin of everything. Anything could happen, created in this…dimension."

I frowned. "I didn't exactly get that, but I kind of understood. Why did you bring me here, though, of all places?"

Christabel flung out her arm, indicating the space. "Look around."

I did, and saw pictures begin to form in the white. They conveyed now words, but I could understand them. Some pictures began to feature me, and I looked more closely at them.

There was one of me talking to the Cullens about what I had discovered – that I was the counter effect to all mind powers, and that I could gain all those powers I came across.

I could see another of me sitting besides a dying Christabel, a stake embedded through her heart, her throat scarred. There were bodies of the Volturi scattered all over the room.

There was one of a man with deep brown eyes and longish chocolate hair, dressed in armor from his neck till his feet. He was talking to Christabel, and I guessed it must be her soulmate.

The next scene showed the same man being held between two dark robed vampires with hoods over the faces, while another two dragged Christabel away. The end of the scene showed the man bleeding to death, Christabel kneeling besides him, tears streaming besides her face.

The last picture was of me holding the hands of a little girl with Edward's features, but with shimmery silvery-blonde hair and clear green eyes. Edward had his arm around me, smiling down at our child. There were no more after that, and the remnants of the pictures faded away.

I glanced at Christabel. "Most of them…are going to happen in the future?"

Christabel nodded. "Not the far off future, a future that is very near. I would say most of them would happen today, except for the final. Congratulations for your child; indeed she is lovely. The others are in the past."

I blinked. "So the bit about my power…and you dying…"

"Are very likely to happen by the time we battle the Volturi."

I frowned. "I never knew I had a power."

"Your powers will start to manifest around the time you are aware of them. That would be when you get back to your own world. One cannot spend too much in the dreamspace; it can rob them of their sanity."

"How do we get back?" I asked.

Christabel smiled. "Think it." The white stillness began to dissolve, and I was once again in my body, sitting on the grass. I sat up quickly, feeling as though nothing had happened.

"I'm not dead?"

Christabel laughed. "No." I smiled, but suddenly there were voices crowding my mind.

_If I were to die tonight, I would see my love again. Life is all that separates my love and I…_

_I wonder how Bella's doing. If Christabel harms her, she will pay with her life dearly…_

_I can't imagine the Volturi being defeated, but I see their downfall. How can this be possible…?_

_Alice told us about the Volturi's defeat, but how can it be achievable? I hope Bella is faring well, for my son's sake…_

_I hope Bella is fine. It would be painful to lose her, not when she just joined our family…_

_I didn't mean what I said about Bella changing, I see that now. I hope she accepted my apology…_

_If Bella dies, life would be duller. Plus Edward will totally flip. I wouldn't like to be near him when he does, but that blonde sure does look dangerous…_

_I hope…. I'm so sorry about how I treated Bella, she doesn't deserve it. If she survives, I'll make amends in the best way I can…_

_The boss said to take out the girl from the nightclub. How the hell do I do that? She's looking around as if she knows I'm following her, but she can't be. She's looking straight at me – oh CRAP –_

I broke free from the thoughts, gasping. Is that how Edward felt all the time? Now I fully empathised with him. I couldn't shake off the happiness that I felt at being able to read his thoughts. I glanced up at Christabel, smiling slightly.

"That was interesting."

Christabel looked at me closely. "Did you read mine?"

I nodded, wincing. "It was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't. I know how to shield my mind from others. It is many one of my talents. I want you to know some things, which could be heard by others. The best way would be to read my thoughts." Christabel held out her hand, and I remembered Aro, who had been able to read all thoughts that ever crossed anyone's mind. I took Christabel's hand, and all her thoughts flashed across my mind, chasing away all the others.

_The Volturi…_

_John…_

_Death…_

I rummaged through them until finally I found what she wanted to show me:

_The reason you are very like a human is because your power is that of making you human. Those around you who have known you are given human characteristics if they spend time in your presence long enough. That would make Edward the father of your child._

_Bella, the plan I have of defeating the Volturi is simple but I require your talents…_

I raised my head and nodded. "I understand now."

Christabel smiled. "Good."

"Bella, I refuse to let you go!" Edward snarled. It was the morning, and I had told the others what I had found out about Christabel and myself – with a few demonstrations they believed me, and now Jasper, Edward and Alice were all, to say the most, _pleased_ that I shared their power. But Edward was refusing to let me go to see the Volturi, even after I had tired to persuade him. He had allowed the meeting with Christabel and took in the news of my powers and where I had been with good grace, but now he thought I was just risking myself for no apparent reason. He really _was_ concerned about me; his thoughts were the truth.

"Carlisle?" I looked pleadingly at him, but Edward grabbed my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were livid, his face filled with fury.

"NO!"

"Edward, please, please, _please_ let me go." I pleaded. "I have to do this. It's not just Christabel; the Volturi are here in town where they can watch over us, and with my powers they're not going to leave me alone. All the damage they could do, do you really want to risk it?"

Edward let in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. "Bella, I can't let you go to them. I just _can't_. They're dangerous, how could Christabel hope to get through to them?"

I had a flash of inspiration. "Edward, Aro wanted you and Alice to join as well, didn't he?"

Edward's eyes were guarded. "Yes?"

"Then come with me." I suggested. "That way, three against them, and the others could be within calling distance."

"I've thought of something." Jasper interrupted. "The wolves have been instrumental in helping us with the other vampire threats; maybe they could help us now?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No! It's the _Volturi_, and the 'wolves are _human_."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "Of course."

"So Edward, Alice and I will go?" I asked everyone, looking at them from the head of the table. Edward held my hand tightly, his face still unhappy.

Carlisle nodded. "Affirmative."

"I hate this." I muttered, as I stared up at the tall fortress-like building that was supposed to be a bank that the Volturi occupied. We had come to Hoquiam straight away, and the others were behind us, all in hearing distance, Christabel with them.

"Your decision." Edward reminded me.

"I know." I groaned.

"Don't worry, it'll be over quickly, hopefully, and then we can all…most of us can go home." Alice reassured me.

"And I won't let anything happen to you." Edward promised me. We walked into the building; it was very like the old building in Volterra that they had previously resided in. I was surprised to see Gianni, the human secretary, sitting at the desk. We walked over to her, and she glanced up, her face indifferent.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"We'd like to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus, please." Edward told her, his voice blank, expressionless.

"Of course." If Gianni recognised us, she didn't show it; she led us towards the door that was behind her desk, and pointed us through.

We walked down a brightly lit, long corridor with doors on either side. At the end, there was a door that led into a large cavern-like room. We entered and it was much like the room we had seen in Volterra. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were huddled together, dressed in sombre black long robes. I looked in front of me and felt a flash of fear when Aro looked up, letting his hood slide back. He glided towards me, his papery face stretched into a smile.

"Bella, _la tua cantante_!" he exclaimed, joyfully. "I have indeed missed you."

"Thanks." I replied flatly, my voice echoing around the room.

The other hooded Volturi didn't bother looking up from their conversations; only the Victorian-clad women looked up at us for a second, their expression conveying sarcasm, and then moved out of the room. Only the Volturi were left. I noticed quite a few familiar faces; Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec, Heidi.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" Aro asked, smiling. The room was pin-drop silent.

"We wish to join you." Alice said her expression blank.

"Ah." Aro sighed. "I see. What brought this on, my dear?" the question was directed at Alice, but his eyes flickered to me.

"We saw the light of your ways, and we wish to be powerful." Alice explained.

She was so genuine I almost believed her for a second, but then I remembered why we were here in the first place.

Marcus smiled, gliding over to us. "Pray, how is your family? Do they know? Do they agree to your wishes?"

"Of course." Edward answered, coldly.

"Such a pleasant surprise – Bella, I see you are now a vampire. But you are different. There is something…" Aro closed his eyes and inhaled. I bit my lip.

My scent…

"Recruiting more innocent vampires into your evil ways?" the voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked towards the entrance to see Christabel, dressed in the same clothes as before. She had interrupted at a convenient time.

She was holding a wooden jewelled sword, and as she came into the room, everyone spread out onto the sides, giving her a clear path towards Aro, Caius and Marcus. Their faces betrayed no emotion as she neared them, and when she finally reached them, she stopped just in front of Caius.

"Caius. Last I saw of you, you were issuing a death warrant for my prince."

He looked at her indifferently. "Pleased as I am at the recognition, what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from destroying any other lives."

Marcus snorted. "Hardly. Not when they come willingly to us."

Christabel's eyes narrowed. "_La tua cantante_? The mind reader? The seer? Hardly. I refuse to let you have them."

Edward's hand tightened around mine and he drew me closer to him. I watched as Aro looked worriedly at the other two; Demetri and Felix came forward, but before they could grab Christabel, she swung out at them with her sword, the blade biting through their necks. The heads rolled onto the floor, the room silent. And then the vampires in the room grew enraged and the Cullens came in through the doorway, meeting the Volturi head on.

"Bella, you aren't going to fight, are you?" Edward asked, looking pleadingly at me.

"I could do a lot." I told him.

"I could cover you." Edward suggested.

"No. And Alec's coming over to try and kill you." I announced. Just as I said those words, Edward glanced up saw Alec coming towards us. He rushed towards him, and I saw Alec's eyes darken. I heard his next aim and I flung my hand out; Alec kneeled on the floor, tortured by my mind, and Edward finished him off quickly.

He glanced questioningly at me, but Jane had seen Alec die, and furious, she spun towards me. I fought her and distracted her enough to let Edward take over and kill her, and then for the next few minutes we worked together, finishing off everyone who tried to overtake us.

Carlisle was fighting Marcus, trying to cover Esme at the same time, Caius was no match for Alice, Rosalie had taken on Heidi, Emmett was wrestling with two hooded warriors, and Jasper was dealing efficiently with all the others who took their chances with him.

I looked around, searching for one face in particular, when I saw the person come forward to fight Jasper.

"Jessica, how have you been? Your family are worried about you." Jessica turned to face me, her face ravaged, her eyes crimson. Snarling, she lunged at me, but Christabel got there before her and collided with Jessica, her hands curling around Jessica's neck. The next second, Jessica's head rolled off her body and flames started to lick over it.

"Christabel?" I looked at her and saw her drop to the floor. Her throat had been torn out, wood splinters apparent all over her body. Sure enough, there was a stake embedded through her heart, the poison beginning to take effect. I sat next to her, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you, Bella. For this, for everything. My final gift." She held out her hand and I took it, her power into me. Her body twitched, her eyes losing their focus, and then she stilled, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. I closed her lids gently. She looked serene, and the blood wasn't noticeable, as it was absorbed into the dress. I looked around, noticing the bodies of all the Volturi littered around the room. No doubt they would all be burned in the forest later.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came towards me, Edward reaching me first and pulling me towards his chest, gently, naturally.

"May she rest in peace." He murmured.

I laughed weakly. "Who would've thought that we would manage to destroy the bogeymen of vampire kind?"

"It wouldn't have been possible without Christabel. Now, I finally understand why she needed your help – I presume she gave you her powers?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "Not that I need them – I think this is the last time we'll be fighting evil vampires, not for a long time at least."

"Bella's right - I don't see anything else." Alice said. "This _could_ be the last time we're under threat. Not that I'm not glad."

"It's over." Edward stated.

I laughed, and then the laughter turned into sobs; Edward held me as I cried, and all my worries and fears and doubts were washed away through my tears. I had started this whole charade, and now I was the end of it all.


	15. Epilogue: A Divine Angel

Final Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, it is all the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer and Co, and I wish to make no purchases, gain any money, etc, out of this.  
Thank you!  
_WARNING: This part includes the actual pregnancy, not in so much detail but enough._

* * *

**Epilogue: A Divine Angel**

After we destroyed the Volturi, we had burned the bodies in two pyres in the clearing. The threat had been eliminated, and immediately after, we moved to Alaska. It was about time, too; we had been in Forks for a couple of years now, and it was strange that none of us were changing.

I said goodbye to my father, knowing it would be the last time I ever saw him, and then we went. I still stayed in contact with him for the time being, though, and Renée was back in Jacksonville.

Edward and I decided to go to college for a few years at Juneau after the baby arrived, and then we would move again, enrolling in the high school as juniors, a new start in a new country.

Six months had gone by, and I discovered that my baby grew a quarter of the normal rate faster than ordinary babies. Alice went shopping for me and brought back maternity clothes, which, conveniently enough, were exactly my measurement.

One day, I heard the sound of a car pulling up in our driveway, and Alice came in through the living room door holding a heavy box. Automatically, seeing Alice's small frame beneath the large box, I stood up to help her but Edward pulled me back down.

"Bella!" He warned.

"I have it." Alice beamed as she set the box down on the floor and stood up, smiling.

"And that would be?" I asked, suspicious.

"A cradle." Alice explained.

I gaped at her. "We havn't even picked out a room for the baby yet!"

"Second floor first room." Edward said.

I glared at them. "I have this feeling you guys love doing things for me without telling me."

Alice smiled angelically. "Of course we'd tell you, but after we do it, because we know how you can't decide things. It's just one of your many bad traits, like you being a bad liar."

"It's my baby." I muttered.

"Ours." Edward reminded me.

"I want to decide what's best for her." I argued.

"Of course you can, love, but all Alice is saying is that you wouldn't be able to…decide…anything so she decided to choose for you." Edward assured me.

I nodded, and then felt something trickle down my legs. "Oh, crap, Edward! I've wet myself."

Alice was at my side in a flash. "No, you haven't."

I started at her in horror. "You mean I'm going into _labour_?" Alice had forced me to go to many maternity classes with Edward and her, and now I knew everything there was to know about babies, even things that I wished I hadn't found out. Labour was one of them.

"Come on." Alice took hold of my arm, Edward supporting most of my weight, and helped me upstairs. They set me down on my bed and Edward held my hand gently, pushing a few strands of hair away from my face. Carlisle and Esme came through the door, Esme coming straight over to me.

"Bella, do you want to go to a hospital?" She asked.

My hands clenched into fists. "I don't know. My stomach keeps burning."

"What do you mean, your stomach keeps burning?" Alice asked.

"It started hurting hours ago, every half an hour, and now it keeps on coming every 5 minutes." I explained, my teeth gritted.

Esme's eyes widened. "Bella, why didn't you tell us this before? You're having contractions. And at the rate you're going, we won't have enough time to get you to a hospital."

"I. Don't. Care. It. Hurts. Like. Hell." I gasped. I clung onto Edward's hand; my nails digging into his skin hard enough to form 5 perfect half moons.

Alice looked regretfully at me. "Sorry, Bella. I'm not set out for this."

I stared at her incredulously. "After all the classes you dragged me to!"

"I won't be able to control myself." Her eyes flickered to Edward and then she disappeared out the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm. Fi -" I started to say when my stomach started to burn hotter. I screamed, and Esme made me lie down, instructing Edward to wipe my forehead with a damp cloth. The contractions started coming faster, and then after what seemed like hours of pushing, Esme held up a wailing newborn and went away with it, returning with a clean baby girl swathed in blankets.

"Congratulations Bella, it's a girl!" She beamed at me, looking lovingly down at the infant.

"I know." I was tired and ached all over, but I let go of Edward's hand and held out my arms for my child. Esme passed her over to me, and I looked down at her, letting out my breath slowly. She was _beautiful_.

Her head was adorned with shimmery silvery-blonde fuzz, and her eyes were a clear jade. In that instant I felt as though I had found a puzzle of my life that fit perfectly into the jigsaw, completing it. A part that I hadn't been consciously aware I had been finding, but nonetheless having found it anyways, as I looked down at the lovely baby lying in my arms.

All my tiredness, worries, strains and aches faded away. She had stopped crying when she came to me, and now looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"She's divine." Edward murmured. He looked down at me, smiling tenderly, his arms around my shoulder as he sat next to my pillow.

"I know." I whispered. I glowed with happiness, feeling as though everything was perfect.

"What will you call her?" Carlisle asked.

I glanced at Edward. His face was impassive, as though he was afraid I would change her name. "Edward and I decided to call her Elizabeth, after Elizabeth Masen."

Carlisle smiled. "She does have the hair and the eyes. It's a befitting name."

"Can I hold her?" Esme asked. She looked worried, as though I would have refused.

"You don't have to ask." I passed Esme Elizabeth and she looked down at her, her face full of wonder. Elizabeth 's eyes fluttered shut, as though she were asleep.

"She's the most perfect thing in the world." Esme's eyes were brimming, and Carlisle put his arm around her shoulder.

"Could she recognise us as her grandparents?" Carlisle asked, quietly.

As if on cue, Elizabeth's eyes opened and she stared up at them, her hand curling around Carlisle's finger. My heart bubbled, and my eyes swam with tears.

Esme fussed over Elizabeth and then finally handed her back to me.

"I could be her nanny and take over for you at times; babies can be a pesky little thing." She told me.

I smiled. "Not my angel."

"Even angels." Esme countered. She smiled warmly at me, coming over and kissing my forehead, and then left to call Alice and the others. Carlisle smiled at me, before following his wife out.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, his forehead creasing.

I nodded. "I'm fine, actually."

At that moment, Alice came through the doorway, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie behind her.

"Bella!" she cried. She came over and fussed over my baby, beaming. Even Jasper smiled at Elizabeth, a soft look on his face.

"Hey Bella, think when she's old enough I could teach her how to play ball?" Emmett asked.

I glared at him. "You may be her uncle, but I don't want her getting hurt."

Emmett laughed. "I wouldn't like to be the girl if that's how over-protective you're going to be."

"I wouldn't want anything happening to Elizabeth, either." Edward warned. Emmett rolled his eyes, and Rosalie hung at the back, an unsure expression on her face. Alice handed Elizabeth back to me.

"She is an _angel_." She announced.

Edward smirked. "We knew that before you."

Alice glanced at Rosalie. "We'll be going and let you have some privacy."

She grabbed Jasper and Emmett and steered them out the door. Edward kissed me lightly and followed them, leaving me alone with Rosalie.

"Bella?" Rosalie came over, smiling hesitatingly at me.

"Don't worry, I know what you want to say." I told her.

"I want to say it anyways." Rosalie took a deep breath, her words coming out in a rush. "You know I didn't like you because you were a human and I thought you were throwing your future away to be one of the eternally damned, but after what happened, and you having a lovely daughter, I realised that you're different and that I don't not like you anymore; I'm so glad you're my sister. My life didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be, that's why I didn't want you to become a vampire, but now I see, like Jasper, that I was wrong, so, so wrong about you. I'm sorry about everything, and I'm really pleased for you. I hope you don't hold anything against me."

"I understand, Rose. Really I do."

"Thanks." Rosalie smiled shyly at me. "I don't regret you becoming my sister. I hope we can be close one day."

I surprised both of us by getting up and hugging her. "I hope so, too."

Rosalie started for the door, but I called her back. "Rose, wait!"

She turned around, a puzzled on her face, and walked back to me. "Did you want something, Bella?"

"I want to ask you something." I glanced down at Elizabeth. "Would you…be Elizabeth's godmother?"

Rosalie's eyes widened. "But I -"

"I think you would be perfect to be Cinderella's fairy godmother – and I hope that, since you always wanted a child, you can help me out with Elizabeth."

Rosalie had tears in her eyes. "I can't thank you enough for this. May I?"

I nodded, holding Elizabeth out to her. She took her gently, looking down at her with a rapt expression on her face much like Esme's.

"She's so charming." She breathed.

"I know." I answered, smiling.

Rosalie smiled, passing Elizabeth back to me. "I will be the best fairy godmother anyone could want. There'll always be a carriage and horsemen waiting for Cinderella, as long as she gets home by midnight." She promised.

I laughed. "I can tell."

Rosalie walked towards the door, turning back to me before she left. "Thank you Bella, again, for everything. I'll forever be glad you're my sister – if we held the vote again, I would choose the right option this time." After she left, Edward slipped in, noticing me feeding Elizabeth.

"Did it work out with Rosalie?" He asked softly. Elizabeth stopped drinking and I tucked my dress back in place, cradling her in my arms.

"Sure. She's now officially Cinderella's fairy godmother."

Edward chuckled. "You must be tired. Shall I take Elizabeth for you?" He offered.

I shook my head. "It's okay. Could you sing my lullaby? I think this angel finds it hard to sleep."

"Anything and everything for the love of my life." Edward started to croon my lullaby and within seconds Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out evenly, her tiny heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

I wished I could capture that moment in time forever as my child slept in my arms and my husband held us both against him; it just felt so right. Life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
